Orbis Terrarum
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kuroko Tetsura, harus melintasi 5 dunia berbeda, merasakan kematian berkali-kali, dan mengalami AMNESIA demi menemukan pria yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Dengan bantuan seorang penyihir mungil, Kuroko menjelajahi setiap dunia itu. Akankah Kuroko menemukan pangerannya? Warn Inside! RnR kudasai
1. Der Anfang von allem

Ya haloo~ RallFreecss is back~ *plok plok plok* Setelah sempat (**gak**) sukses dengan seri Kuroko no Koi. RallFreecsspun kembali mencoba peruntungan di fandom yang sama dan genre yang sama, *plok plok plok* Yah, mari kita berdo'a kalau cerita yang ini bakal lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yak, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja, hepi reading! :*

* * *

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsura, duduk merenung di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah termenung di sana sejak pulang sekolah. Ia terus dibayangi kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari bel masuk berbunyi, hingga bel pulang berdering, sudah ada 5 pria yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Kuroko.

Dan lagi, ke-lima pria itu adalah teman semasa kecil Kuroko. Ia menyukai kelimanya. Ia tak ingin melukai siapapun. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus memilih. Kuroko hanya bingung, siapa yang sebaiknya ia pilih? Kelimanya benar-benar baik pada nona kita yang satu ini.

Kuroko menghela nafas, panjang, dan berat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Kuroko benar-benar tertekan saat ini.

"Seandainya..." Kuroko mulai berandai-andai... Bantal yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, kini dipeluk erat oleh kedua lengan Kuroko. Gadis itu menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Seandainya.. aku bisa mengetahui siapa dari mereka yang benar-benar cocok dengan ku.." gumam Kuroko. Matanya yang bulat terlihat sayu. Mata itu kehilangan pesonanya.

"Seandainya..." Kuroko kembali bergumam.

"_Apa keinginan mu?"_

"Eh?"

Mata yang awalnya terliat sayu itu, kembali membulat. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Kuroko mencubit pelan kulitnya.

"Bukan mimpi," tukas Kuroko. Dari dalam cahaya itu, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek muncul. Ia memakai pakaian yang aneh. Seperti pemain sirkus, namun ia juga terlihat seperti seorang elf.

"Kau itu apa?" tanya Kuroko bingung, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan pandangan aneh,

"Bukankah kau yang memanggil ku?" tukas gadis itu, Kuroko bersweat drop ria.

"Eh?"

"Kau yang memanggilku, kenapa malah bertanya." Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Jadi, apa harapan mu?" Dahi Kuroko mengerut seribu, ia kembali menggaruk pipinya,

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" si Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kuroko, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menaiki tepat tidur itu. Oh, jika kalian bertanya kenapa ia berusaha keras, itu karena tingginya tidak sampai satu meter. Tubuhnya hanya seukuran boneka perancis, kalian tau Roz*n Ma*den? Nah, kira-kira sebesar boneka-boneka itu.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai dari awal." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Aku Sorciére, dan kau?" Kuroko menjabat tangan gadis itu,

"Kuroko Tetsura, salam kenal, eng... Sorcier?" Kuroko menyengritkan dahinya karena kesulitan menyebut nama gadis itu,

"Nein, nein, Sorciére." Ralatnya, Kuroko kembali bersweat drop.

"_Dia ini, namanya menggunakan bahasa Perancis, tapi berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman"_ batin Kuroko,

"Sor... cier-san?" Kuroko berusaha menyebut nama gadis itu. Si Gadis menghela nafas,

"Nama mu sulit disebut.." keluh Kuroko,

"_Seandainya aku belajar bahasa Perancis dengan benar di sekolah.."_ sesal Kuroko dalam hati,

Gadis itu, ehm, Sorciére, memandang wajah Kuroko.

"Jadi, apa harapan mu?" tanya Sorciére, Kuroko kembali menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Harapan apa yang kau bicarakan dari tadi? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sorciére menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri di atas tempat tidur Kuroko,

"Kau memanggil ku karena kau memiliki permintaan yang ingin dikabulkan bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ragu-ragu memang,

"Cepat katakan harapanmu," desak Sorciére, Kuroko menghela nafas,

"A-ku.. aku sedang punya masalah, Sorcier-san." Sorciére ber-sweat drop karena lagi-lagi Kuroko salah melafalkan namanya,

Kuroko mulai menceritakan semua permasalahan yang ia hadapi, Sorciére mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi intinya kau tidak bisa memutuskan siapa di antara mereka yang cocok untukmu bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk,

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah mu." Ujar Sorciére,

"Benarkah begitu? Socier-san?" Kuroko tak terlalu yakin pada kata-kata Sorciére, karena ia sendiri tak tau makhluk yang ada di depannya ini apa dan berasal dari mana.

"Lagi-lagi salah, aku itu Sorciére." Jelas Sorciére sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang namamu, Sorcerer. Bagaimana?" Sorciére memandang Kuroko dengan mata yang sengaja disipitkan,

"Lakukan sesuka mu, baiklah, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tapi, kau harus siap atas konsekurnsinya."

Kuroko mulai mendengarkan dengan serius,

"Aku akan memberi mu kesempatan untuk menjelajahi 5 Orbis Terrarum, dan disetiap Orbis Terrarum itu, kau akan berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kau punya waktu sebulan, namun jika pada Orbis Terrarum itu kau akhirnya mati.. berarti pria itu tidak cocok dengan mu." Jelas Sorciére yang namanya sekarang diganti jadi Sorcerer.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, antara percaya dan tidak, ada keraguan di hatinya, namun ia mencoba percaya.

"Konsekuensinya kau harus merasakan kematian berkali-kali, apakah kau siap?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berusaha mengangguk,

"Baiklah, _meine hand halten_ _[pegang tangan ku]_." Sorcerer mengenggam tangan Kuroko dengan tangan mungilnya,

Keraguan kembali menyelimuti hati kecil Kuroko. Namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Ini adalah tindakan yang tepat."_ Batin Kuroko, Kuroko memejamkan matanya, Sorcererpun mulai membaca sejenis mantra barang kali.

Namun karena secara tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sebuah tekanan dahsyat, ia hanya bisa mendengar mantra itu samar-samar...

"_Espoir ... - ... matérialisée!"_

Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya hilang dalam cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Membawa tubuh Kuroko Tetsura melintasi ruang dan waktu, menuju dunia paralel.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" suara itu mendengung di telinga Kuroko, Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke lingkungan sekitar,

"Di mana ini...?" Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dahsyat terus menyerang kepala Kuroko.

"_Können Sie hören? [bisakah kau mendengar ku?]_" bisikan itu memasuki gendang telinga Kuroko, refleks ia langsung mencari-cari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Kise yang sendari tadi berdiri di depannya sama sekali tak diperdulikan. Tunggu, kenapa ada Kise? Sebenarnya Kuroko ada di mana?

"_Ini adalah Orbis Terrarum pertama, di sini, kekasih mu adalah Kise Ryouta. Seorang model."_ Suara itu kembali terdengar, Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kise-kun...?" Kise menggenggam bahu Kuroko erat,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi!? Apakah ada yang luka!?" Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko, Kise menghela nafas,

"Kau tadi menabrak tiang ssu. Lihat dahimu memerah." Kise mengangkat poni yang menutupi dahi Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa ada di sana. Padahal seingatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia berada di kamar dan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Sorcerer.

Mungkinkah? Semua yang di katakan makhluk itu benar? Jika memang demikian, berarti saat ini Kuroko tengah berada di dunia paralel. Dan suara itu...

"Ne, Kurokocchi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kise tampak sangat khawatir karena Kuroko hanya diam, tak bereaksi sedikitkpun.

"Apakah kita harus membatalkan kencan hari ini?" tanya Kise, Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Karena ia benar-benar tak memiliki ingatan tentang Orbis Terrarum yang satu ini. Bahkan, ia tak pernah hidup di sana sebelumnya.

Kuroko terus memegangi kepalanya, ia sesekali melirik wajah Kise yang amat sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang ssu," Kise meraih tangan Kuroko dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gomen, Kise-kun.." Kise tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"Bukan salah mu, Kurokocchi." Kuroko menunduk, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Tetapi, jauh di dalam diri Kuroko, ketimbang memikirkan wajah malunya. Ia lebih memikirkan situasi saat ini.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

Kise mengandeng tangan Kuroko, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kise sebagai rumah Kuroko.

Sepanjang jalan, Kuroko memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ia tak pernah ingat kalau ia pernah melalui jalur ini. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, ia tak tahu di mana rumahnya sendiri.

Ingatannya benar-benar dibersihkan. Tak ada yang tersisa. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko harus menyusun ingatannya dari awal. Tapi amnesia akut yang ia alami ini membuat Kuroko semakin kebingungan.

Ia harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi kepala Kuroko.

"_Mungkinkah harapanku benar-benar di kabulkan? Jika memang benar, kenapa aku tak dapat mengingat apapun. Kenapa hanya ingatan itu yang tersisa?"_ batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Ujar Kise, Kurokopun meninggalkan lamunannya.

Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar,

"_Apartemen?"_

Kuroko tak pernah ingat jika ia tinggal di apartemen. Terlebih lagi, ia tak tau yang mana apartemen miliknya.

"Ano.. Kise-kun, aku merasa sangat pusing, bisakah kau mengantarkanku hingga kamar ku?" pinta Kuroko, yah, syukurlah rasa pusing ini masih bersarang di kepalanya. Jadi setidaknya itu dapat dijadikan alasan.

"Kurokocchi benar-benar manja yaa," Kise mengacak-acak poni Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar." Keduanyapun memasuki gedung itu, Kuroko memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, lingkungan yang benar-benar asing baginya.

"Baiklah, kita sampai!" Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tergantung papan nama.

"**Kuroko Tetsura" **

"Arigatou, Kise-kun." Kise mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"Istirahat yang cukup ya, besok pagi aku jemput. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja."

Kuroko menyengritkan dahinya, namun kemudian menangguk.

"_Jaa ne_~" "_Mata ashita_, Kise-kun."

Kuroko memasuki apartemennya, ia meletakkan tas selempang yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas kasur. Kemudian ia duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan.

"_Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi..?" _

**To be continued**

* * *

Ya haloo~ Gimanaa? Membosankan kah? E? Begitu kah? Hng -_-

Eiya, buat fanfic yang ini dibikin berdasarkan jalan cerita anime Amnesia. Jadi ya, bisa dikatakan fanfic ini terlahir karena terinspirasi dari anime Amnesia *plok plok plok*

Yah, semoga kalian suka yoo~ Keputusan fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak, kita akan lihat bagaimana reaksi dari para readers. Jadi tergantung pada review yang ada yaa~

Makasih~ :3 Aishiteruuu~

Note : Cerita ini menggunakan bahasa latin, german, dan perancis yang di terjemahkan oleh google translate :v jadi seandainya ada yang salah, jangan ragu buat koreksi yoo~


	2. Kise Ryouta

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

Kuroko memasuki apartemennya, ia meletakkan tas selempang yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas kasur. Kemudian ia duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan.

"_Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi..?" _

"_Können Sie hören? [bisakah kau mendengar ku?]_" bisikan itu kembali terdengar, Kurokopun mulai mencari sumber suara itu.

"Sorcerer-san..." nama itu terus Kuroko sebut. Hanya ingatan tentang nama itulah yang masih membekas pada kepala Kuroko. Gadis itu terus mencari-cari sosok yang berkemungkinan membuat suara seperti itu.

"Tetsura!" tiba-tiba, dari langit-langit kamar Kuroko, sebuah boneka perancis dengan pakaian sirkus dan telinga elf jatuh. Kuroko menyambut boneka itu, oh, ternyata itu bukanlah boneka biasa, itu adalah...

"Sorcerer-san!" Kuroko memeluk erat boneka itu, bukan, Kuroko memeluk erat Sorcerer, penyihir yang entah dari mana muncul dan membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Kuroko duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya bersama Sorcerer,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku kehilangan ingatan ku?"

Sorcerer menghela nafas, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

"Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, ini adalah Orbis Terrarum pertama,"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa aku kehilangan ingatan ku? Saat membuat perjanjian kau..."

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat, seolah-olah memory yang seharusnya tak ada, muncul secara tiba-tiba. Muncul secara paksa, mengacaukan isi pikirannya.

"Tetsura!" Sorcere tampak panik, ia menghampiri Kuroko dan berdiri di atas pahanya.

"Apakah baik-baik saja?" tangan mungil Sorcere mengelus pipi Kuroko lembut.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Kuroko hanya diam,

"Are you crying, Tetsura..?" Kuroko menggeleng, kemudian mengelus kepala Sorcere,

"Kau ini, namamu berasal dari bahasa Perancis, lalu berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman, kemudian bahasa Latin, sekarang Inggris, berikutnya apa?"

Sorcere terkekeh, namun kemudian menunduk,

"Maaf, ini semua salah ku.." Sorcere mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Ini semua salah ku! Kehadiran ku membuat mu kehilangan ingatan mu!" Kuroko tetap pada wajah datarnya, namun alisnya sedikit mengerut.

"Maksud mu?" Sorcerer duduk di pangkuan Kuroko,

"Kau tau? Saat kita membuat kontrak, aku bilang kau hanya akan merasakan kematian berkali-kali bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan,

"Namun, sekarang kau mengalami Amnesia. Itu semua karena kehadiran ku.."

"Bagaimana bisa kehadiran mu menyebabkan ingatanku hilang?" tanya Kuroko,

Sorcerer turun dari pangkuan Kuroko,

"Seharusnya, kau datang sendirian di sini. Karena hanya disediakan 1 ruang. Namun, tidak tahu kenapa, aku juga terseret ke dunia ini. Sehingga ingatanmu menghilang. Orbis Terrarum ini mencoba membuat ruangan baru dengan ingatan mu." Jelas Sorcerer,

Kuroko hanya diam, ia mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Sorcerer.

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa aku hanya memiliki ingatan tentang mu?" Sorcerer mengusap dagunya,

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, yang pasti, kau harus hidup di dunia ini selama 1 bulan untuk memastikan apakah Kise Ryouta itu cocok untukmu."

"Tapi, aku.." Sorcerer menatap mata Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan membantu mu melewati semua ini!" seru Sorcerer. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "_Arigatou_, Sorcerer-san." Sorcerer mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

**06.15**

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju pintu,

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" pikir Kuroko, _**KLEK!**_

"KUROKOCCHI~" hug~ Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut Kuroko.

"Ki-Kise-kun?!" Kise tersenyum lebar,

"Apakah aku datang terlalu pagi ssu?" tanya Kise, Kuroko mengangguk ragu-ragu. Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menghela nafas.

"_Gomen_ ssu, kalau aku datang seperti biasa, aku bisa kepergok para fans ku.." ujar Kise,

"A-ah, benar juga." "Tunggu di dalam saja dulu, aku akan berganti pakaian."

Kise masuk ke apartement milik Kuroko. Ia duduk manis di ruang tamu, sementara Kuroko masuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kise-kun." Kuroko kini menggunakan gaun berwarna peach selutut, cardigan cokelat, dan tights hitam.

"Kurokocchi, seperti biasa kau terlihat sangat cantik!" puji Kise, Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Kise, Kuroko mengangguk. Keduanyapun keluar dari apartement Kuroko dan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kise sebagai tempat kerja Kuroko.

Sepanjang jalan Kise membicarakan banyak hal, namun semua itu hanya di respon oleh anggukan dan senyuman kecil Kuroko. Tentu saja itu karena ia tak dapat mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah cafe bernama, Meido no Hitsuji.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan menjemput mu." Kise mengecup dahi Kuroko, kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kurokopun melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, Tetsu-chan~" seorang gadis berambut pink menepuk bahu Kuroko,

"Oh, _ohayou_, Momoi-san..." Lagi-lagi, rasa sakit itu menyerang kepala Kuroko,

"_Sind Sie okay? [apakah kau baik-baik saja?]"_ suara Sorcerer yang bersembunyi di dalam tas Kuroko terngiang di telinganya. Kuroko memegangi kepalanya,

"Tetsu-chan, _daijobu_?" gadis yang dipanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Momoi itu melihat Kuroko dengan wajah khawatir,

"_Hai' daijobu_," Momoi tersenyum, keduanyapun memasuki cafe itu, mereka di sambut oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek.

"Manager-san_, ohayou_~" seru Momoi, gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya,

"Sudah ku katakan padamu nona, panggil aku Riko!" ingatnya, Momoi terkekeh,

"_Jadi namanya, Riko.."_ batin Kuroko. Kuroko mengikuti Momoi menuju ruang ganti. Kini keduanya tampak manis dengan pakaian maid berwarna hitam dan putih.

Kuroko duduk diam di kursi sambil memeluk tasnya yang berisi Sorcerer.

"_Jangan khawatir, aku akan berubah menjadi seperti arwah agar bisa terus mengawasimu!" _

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kemudian Momoi menghampiri Kuroko.

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-chan. Besok kau akan ikut training camp kan?" tanya Momoi,

Kuroko agak bingung, tidak, ia sangat bingung tepatnya. Ia harus jawab apa? Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang training camp yang dibicarakan Momoi.

"_Mengangguk dan bilang iya saja!"_ ujar Sorcerer yang kini sudah berwujud seperti makhluk astral, tanpa bentuk fisik.

Kurokopun menurutinya. Momoi tersenyum lebar, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko.

"Kau pasti senang karena bisa punya waktu berduaan dengan Ki-chan lebih lama~ benar'kan?" goda Momoi, Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Ketika keduanya asyik mengobrol, Riko masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Baiklah, waktunya bekerja! Ayo! Ayo! Jangan bermalas-malasan!" serunya. Momoi dan Kurokopun beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk dan segera melakukan tugas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Irasshaimase.." pelanggan yang datang memandang dengan aneh, Kurokopun merasa heran.

_"Nein! Nein! Yang benar itu_, _'Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama'_ " bisik Sorcerer

Kuroko kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!" ralatnya,

Sang pengunjungpun tersenyum, "Mari saya tunjukkan mejanya,"

Setelah sang pelanggan memutuskan pesanannya, Kurokopun segera ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan tersebut. Tunggu? Kuroko bisa memasak?

Di dapur seorang pemuda dengan tinggi kira-kira 2 meter tengah membuat waffles,

"Ano.. ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 8." Pemuda itu menoleh,

"Letakkan saja di sana, Kurochin." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud. Kurokopun meletakkanya di sana,

"Mukkun, apakah pesanan untuk meja nomor 6 sudah siap?" tanya Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul,

"Chotto, Murasakibara! Bagaimana dengan pesanan meja nomor 3?" kata Riko yang juga tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Jadi dia Murasakibara-kun kah?"_ batin Kuroko. Sigh.. Rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk kepala Kuroko, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pengelihatan di mana ia dan Murasakibara berduaan..

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku di taman. Keduanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, namun Kuroko tak dapat mendengarya dengan baik, karena suara Momoi mengusik telinganya.

"Kuroko? Apakah kau sakit? Perlu ku telpon Kise?" tanya Riko, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tetsu-chan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." pesan Momoi, Kuroko mengangguk dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Kurochin..." gumam Murasakibara sambil melihat Kuroko yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, jam kerjapun berakhir. Kuroko kini sudah berganti baju kembali. Ia mengeluarkan tubuh boneka Sorcerer dari dalam tas, agar Sorcerer dapat kembali masuk ke sana dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Waah, boneka yang benar-benar imut!" seru Momoi yang kebetulan melihat boneka itu, Kuroko tampak kaget. Ia sedikit panik, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Apakah Ki-chan yang memberikannya?" tanya Momoi, dengan sangat terpaksa Kurokopun mengangguk, agar pertanyaan lainnya tak muncul.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_ Pintu ruang ganti diketuk oleh seseorang,

"Kurochin, kau sudah di jemput!" ujar orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, Momoi-san, mata ashita." Momoi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Di depan Meido no Shitsuji, Kise sudah menanti. Kise menyambut kedatangan Kuroko dengan senyuman manis.

"Otsukare~" serunya, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Omatasemashita, Kise-kun." Kise mengacak-acak poni Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang? Atau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Kuroko diam sejenak, kemudian membuka mulut mungilnya,

"Ano.. sebagai ganti kencan yang kemarin.. mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar.."

Wajah Kise sedikit memerah mendengarnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, ikou~" Kuroko mengangguk,

"Oh, biar aku yang membawa tas mu." Kise meraih tas Kuroko, mungkin karena Kise merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tas itu, iapun membukanya.

"Oh, boneka inikan," Kise mengeluarkan boneka yang ada di tas Kuroko,

"Boneka ini yang ku berikan ketika menembakmu dulukan?" Kise melirik Kuroko,

"Eh?" Kise tertawa kecil,

"Pada waktu itu kau sangat marah karena pakaian boneka ini terlihat aneh ssu. Tapi lihat ini, pakaiannya tetap sama seperti 2 bulan yang lalu ssu."

Kuroko hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Kise memasukkan boneka itu kembali ke dalam tas dan langsung meraih tangan Kuroko.

"Ikou, Kurokocchi!" keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Mereka melintasi jalan setapak dengan di temani cahaya mentari senja.

"Besok, kau ikutkan?" tanya Kise, "Ituloh, Training Camp." Kuroko mengangguk,

Kise tersenyum lebar, ia menatap langit senja yang berwarna oranye. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap wajah Kuroko,

"Besok, ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama. Kita jarang bisa berduaan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang kan?" Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Kise kembali tersenyum lebar, dan mengecup dahi Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan bola mata yang warnanya berbeda.

Mereka semua menaiki bus yang sudah disediakan oleh keluarga Akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko berusaha mengingat nama semua orang yang ada di bus itu.

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Gumam Kuroko sambil memperhatikan para pemilik nama.

Kise yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko menowel-nowel pipi Kuroko,

"Kise-kun?" Kise terkekeh, ia terus menarik-narik pipi Kuroko yang cukup chubby.

"Kurokocchi benar-benar imut, aku jatuh cinta lagi pada mu ssu~" perkataan Kise membuat Kuroko blushing, Sorcerer yang kini sudah dalam wujud rohnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

* * *

Kini, mereka yang tadi menaiki bus, telah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan.

"Ini adalah lapangan basket indoor. Dan yang di sana, penginapannya." Jelas Akashi.

Kuroko dan Momoi membawa tas mereka menuju penginapan. Sementara para cowok langsung memulai latihan mereka. Hal inilah yang membuat Kise Ryouta cemberut.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Cepat latihan!" kata Akashi, Kisepun hanya bisa menurut.

Di kamar, Kuroko memandang keluar jendela. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, pohon-pohon hijau yang berjajar rapi dan sungai yang meliuk-liuk.

"Ayo kita ke sungai!" ajak Momoi, "Eh? Tapi.." Momoi menarik tangan Kuroko,

"Sudah tidak apa, lagi pula mereka sedang berlari di sekitar hutan inikan? Kita hanya harus memperhatikan latihan mereka saat di lapangan basket saja."

Akhirnyapun Kuroko menurut dan mengikuti langkah Momoi menuju sungai. Arus sungai yang ternyata begitu deras membuat mereka hanya bisa merendam kaki mereka.

"Arusnya begitu deras ya," kata Momoi, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Karena di sana ada air terjun." Sahut Kuroko.

Setelah puas mendinginkan kaki di sungai. Keduanya segera menuju lapangan basket indoor untuk melihat jalannya latihan Akashi dan kawan-kawannya.

* * *

"Kurokocchi, aku sangat lelah ssu!" keluh Kise yang langsung menghampiri Kuroko begitu latihan basketnya berakhir.

Kuroko menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol air pada Kise. Bukannya menerima handuk dan minuman yang diberikan Kuroko. Kise malah memeluk Kuroko dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Kise! Kenapa kau memeluk seorang gadis dengan tubuh berkeringat seperti itu!?"

"Kurochin pasti sekarang jadi lengket."

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan pacaran di tempat latihan seperti itu!"

"Kau itu, tidakkah kau berfikir kalau tubuh mu itu sangat bau, _nanodayo_?"

"Ki-chan, Tetsu-chan jadi lengket nanti!"

Kise menatap wajah Kuroko yang memerah,

"Apaan sih kalian. Kurokocchi saja tidak keberatan, iya kan ssu?" Kuroko mengangguk, ragu-ragu memang, tapi itu terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan orang aneh seperti dia,_ nanodayo_" komentar Midorima tajam. Disambut anggukan dari Akashi, Aomine, Momoi, dan Murasakibara.

"Urusai!" seru Kise. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, sang bulan bersinar dengan indahnya di langit malam yang gelap. Ditemani taburan bintang, langit malam ini benar-benar indah.

**DRET! DRET! DRET!**

* * *

_From : Ryouta Kise  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Ayo bertemu _

_Temui aku di dekat sungai, aku menunggu mu ssu~ _

_-Kise Ryouta _

* * *

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko mencari-cari sosok Kise diantara pohon-pohon yang ada di dekat sungai.

Seseorang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang secara tiba-tiba,

"Kau mencariku? Kurokocchi?" "Kise-kun!" Kise terkekeh, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggul Kuroko.

Keduanya duduk di pinggiran sungai, sambil memandang langit. Kise bersandar di bahu Kuroko, ya itu sedikit membuat Kuroko merasa tak tenang. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa menjadi pacar mu, Kurokocchi." Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerima ku. Padahal saat itu kau benar-benar marah dengan boneka yang ku berikan. Aku menyangka kau akan menolakku ssu." Kise mengelus tangan Kuroko. Ia mengenggamnya dan mencium punggung tangan Kuroko.

Hal itu sukses membuat Kuroko blushing, Kise menghela nafas.

"Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi pacar mu yang mencintai ku dengan tulus. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang ingin memacariku karena aku seorang model terkenal ssu." Tangan Kise terus mengenggam tanga Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam mendengarkan celoteh Kise. Ia terus menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

"_Kise itu.. orang yang baik ya.."_ batin Kuroko, _"Mungkin dia adalah orang yang cocok."_

"Syukurlah, aku bisa mengenal Kurokocchi dari kecil ssu. Dan aku juga bersyukur karena kau selalu ada di sisi ku."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat bersandar. Ia memegang dagu Kuroko, menariknya pelan, dan membuat matanya dan mata Kuroko bertemu.

"Kurokocchi, aku mencintai mu." Kise mengecup bibir Kuroko lembut, benar-benar lembut seolah-olah tak ingin melukai Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kise melepaskan ciumannya karena ponselnya berdering.

"Tsk, aku harus pergi ssu. Akashi memanggil." Ujar Kise sambil berdiri,

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Kuroko mengangguk, Kise tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya!" Kise melambaikan tangannya, lambaian itupun dibalas Kuroko dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

O

.

.

Kuroko yang sudah puas merendam kakinya di sungai, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju akhir dari sungai itu.

Air terjun yang begitu indah terlihat di ujung aliran sungai. Di sini arusnya benar-benar deras. Kuroko memandang ke bawah, di sana terlihat sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Oh, tenyata danau itu memiliki cabang dan menciptkan sungai kecil berarus tak terlalu deras.

"_Jika aku jatuh ke sana, mungkin aku akan mati ya?"_ pikir Kuroko,

"Tetsura! Awas!" suara Sorcerer tiba-tiba terdengar. Di saat yang bersamaan seseorang memukul Kuroko dengan keras.

Kuroko hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, kepalany terasa pusing, pengelihatannya kabur.

Di depan Kuroko berdiri 3 orang gadis, yang mana salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang memukul Kuroko.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, cewek sialan!" salah satu dari gadis itu mendorong Kuroko ke sungai.

"Gadis seperti mu tak pantas berpacaran dengan Kise ku!" sahut yang lain. Tubuh Kuroko dengan mudahnya jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus. Tubuhnyapun jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir di air terjun itu.

Terjatuh dari ketinggian 20 meter dan kepala yang terbentur batuan di air terjun, membuat Kuroko kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga.

"_Eh? Apakah kehidupan ku di Orbis Terrarum ini berakhir?"_

"_Ja, Est ist das Ende" _

_**To be continued. **_

* * *

Yaa halo~ Chap 2 here~ / Gimana chap 2nya? Kayanya chap 2 ini benar-benar **FAIL** ya /nangis di pojokkan/

Jadi gimana? Haruskah fanfic gaje, dan gagal ini harus dilanjutkan? Yah, soal itu tergantung pada review yang muncul.

Makasih banget ya, uda mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ga jelas plus ambigu kaya begini. Aishiteruu~ :*


	3. Aomine Daiki

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

"Tetsu, ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Kuroko melebarkan matanya yang baru terbuka setengah. Iris bulat berwarna baby blue itu memandang lingkungan sekitarnya.

"_Dimana ini?_" batinnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang awalnya terbaring di atas rumput hijau. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari sosok yang biasanya berada di sisinya,

"Sorcerer?" gumam Kuroko, seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan dan surai dark blue berjongkok di depannya.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, Kuroko menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aomine-kun...?" _Deg!_ Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa, hal itu kini sering terjadi ketika ia menyebut nama seseorang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Aomine itu tampak panik ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Tetsu? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Ia kini tengah mencoba membaca situasi.

Dia sedang bersama Aomine, padahal seingatnya ia sedang berada di air terjun dan kemudian..

"Aku jatuh..." gumam Kuroko, Aomine yang secara kebetulan mendengar gumaman Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau jatuh dari atas sana, dan ini di kaki bukit" Aomine menunjuk ke puncak, tempat Kuroko jatuh – yah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Aomine.

Kuroko terus memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, bahkan ia merasa kalau tubuhnya sedang melayang saat ini.

Aomine mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut,

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya jatuh dari bukit di tengah-tengah kencan. Membuat khawatir saja."

"Kencan...?" Aomine mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas.

"Padahal sudah 3 bulan kita berpacaran, tapi baru kali ini kita bisa kencan. Huuh, menyebalkan bukan?" Aomine menautkan alisnya,

"_Eh? 3 bulan?"_ Kuroko mencoba mencerna situasi yang tengah ia hadapi ini.

Aomine mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa ini adalah Orbis Terrarum kedua dan pacar Kuroko adalah Aomine Daiki ini.

"Dan sekarang saat kita akhirnya berhasil kencan, kau malah jatuh. Ada-ada saja." Lanjut Aomine. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahya tetap datar, namun dahinya sedikit mengerut karena ia berusaha mencocokkan diri dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kenapa kita baru bisa berkencan?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, hal itu sukses membuat Aomine melongo,

"Ka-kau -_- Apakah karena jatuh dari sana kau kehilangan ingatanmu hah?" Aomine menyentil dahi Kuroko.

"_Yah, kau benar, Aomine-kun."_ Batin Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Itu karena aku sibuk dengan basket. Aku jadi tidak punya waktu untukmu. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa akan hal itu huh -_-"

Kuroko membentuk mulut mungilnya menjadi huruf o. Benar-benar terlihat imut, Aominepun mengakuinya. Itu terbukti dengan Aomine yang langsung mencubit gemas pipi sang kekasih.

Kuroko mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah, Aomine terkekeh. Pemuda dengan surai dark blue itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot yang sempat kaku. Ia menunduk melihat wajah Kuroko, ia tersenyum kecil pada sang gadis.

"Ayo," Aomine mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita tidak akan menghabiskan kencan kita hanya dengan duduk di sini bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kemudian menerima uluran tangan Aomine.

Kuroko mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, mengikuti kaki Aomine yang mulai melangkah, namun...

**BRUKK!** "Aw.."

"Tetsu!" Kuroko memegangi pergelangan kakinya, Aomine kembali berjongkok,

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsu?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Mungkin sedikit terkilir,"

Aomine berjongkok membelakangi Kuroko, "Ayo naik!"

"Eh?" "Aku akan menggendongmu!" "Tapi... Aku.." "Sudahlah, cepat!"

Dengan perasaan ragu dan malu yang bercampur, Kurokopun naik ke punggung Aomine.

"Uwaah!" Aomine berdiri, membuat Kuroko yang berada di punggungnya dapat melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat ya!" "Tung—gu, A-aomine-kun!"

Kuroko menggenggam erat bahu Aomine, mana tau dia terjatuh karena Aomine berjalan sangat cepat, eh, berlari lebih tepatnya.

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Lihat!" seru Aomine, Kuroko yang tadi memejamkan matanya, secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Bola matanya membulat ketika disuguhi pemandangan super indah di depan sana.

Danau biru yang membentang, beberapa bebek berenang bebas di sana. Saking terpesonanya, mulut mungil Kuroko yang biasa tertutup rapat, kini terbuka lebar. Ia benar-benar takjub pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! Lihat-lihat, indah sekali!" seru Kuroko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk danau di depan mereka. Aomine mengangguk-angguk.

"Aomine-kun, turunkan aku." Pinta Kuroko, Aomine menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Kuroko berjalan pelan menuju pagar yang mengelilingi danau itu.

Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, seolah takut pemandangan indah itu menghilang. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya, setidaknya, ia harus mengambil beberapa gambar bukan?

Jepret! Jepret! Kuroko tampak puas dengan hasil potretannya, ketika ia hendak mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam tas...

"Ah, maaf!" Seorang anak kecil yang berlari tak sengaja menyenggol Kuroko dan membuat ponselnya melompat keluar dari genggaman sang pemilik.

"Oi! Sialan kau bocah!" teriak Aomine sambil mengepal tangannya,

"Ponselnya..." tanpa sadar Kuroko meloncati pagar untuk berusaha menangkap ponselnya yang jatuh itu.

**BYUR!**

"TETSU!"

* * *

"Tetsura!"

"Sorcerer-san!"

"_Es tut mir leid_ [maafkan aku], aku meninggalkan mu. Saat berpindah tempat, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan jejakmu."

Kuroko menggeleng. Kemudian tersenyum kecil,

"Tidak apa, setidaknya sekarang kita sudah bertemu." Sorcerer tersenyum kecil,

"Tetsura, dengar, ada yang salah pada Orbis Terrarum ini. Bukan hanya yang ini, tapi, semua Orbis Terrarum! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena..."

Sosok Sorcerer menghilang secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kuroko.

"Sorcerer-san?"

* * *

"Sorcerer-san!" Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, Aomine yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Kuroko tersentak kaget, karena Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Tetsu, ada apa?" Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah, seolah-olah ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Yah, memang bisa dikatakan bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, karena dalam mimpinya Sorcerer tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Aomine menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kuroko, gadis dengan rambut baby blue itupun meneguknya perlahan.

"Aku.. di mana?" tanya Kuroko setelah meneguk habis minumannya,

"Apartemen mu, kau ingat? Kau terjatuh di danau." Ingat Aomine, Kuroko berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, tidak bisa berenang tapi malah meloncat ke dalam danau." Aomine mengacak-acak poni Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah, sebagai respon dari kata-kata Aomine barusan.

"Oh iya," Aomine merogoh koceknya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah ponsel berwarna aquamarine kepada Kuroko.

"Ponselmu tenggelam, jadi aku membelikan yang baru. Apa kau senang?"

Kurok menerima ponsel itu, dan mengangguk dengan semangat,

"Sangat, _arigatou_, Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum kecil, dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Aomine.

Aomine kembali mengacak-acak poni Kuroko,

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya berenang, ayo ke kolam renang besok." Ajak Aomine,

"Aku mendapat ajakan dari Satsuki, dia menyuruhku untuk datang bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, _Ting!_ Sepuluh detik ternyata.

"Baiklah, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawab Kuroko disertai anggukan,

"Kalau begitu besok akan ku jemput." Aomine beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia meraih jaket hitamnya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Aomine mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tetsu." Aomine mengecup lembut pipi kiri Kuroko. Pipi Kuroko memerah, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, _mata ne_." "_Mata ashita_,"

* * *

"Aomine-kun lama sekali!" protes Satsuki pada Aomine yang baru datang bersama Kuroko.

"Kau ini memarahiku seenak jidat saja! Dengarkan dulu alasannya!"

"_Gomenasai_.. aku melupakan pakaian renang ku..." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya, Momoi cengengesan, Aomine langsung saja menjitak kepalanya karena sebal.

"Mooh, Ahomine-kun hidoi!" gerutu Momoi yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kuroko, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Aomine

"Kalian berdua hentikan, kita bisa diomeli Akashi jika membuatnya menunggu, nanodayo." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Sosok Akashi yang tengah mengomelpun muncul dibenak mereka masing-masing. Langsung saja, Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko dan Aomine berangkat menuju kolam renang.

Dan benar saja, di sana Akashi sudah menunggu mereka. Ia tampak benar-benar marah, hal itu dikuatkan dengan dahinya yang berkerut seribu.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa menghargai waktu ya, hah!?" Akashi memulai ceramanya. Sementara Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah camilannya hanya duduk diam melihat keempat temannya diceramahi Akashi.

Setelah puas menceramahi Aomine dan yang lainnya. Mereka semuapun masuk ke kolam renang itu. Tak lupa mereka menuju ruang ganti, untuk berganti pakaian.

"Untung saja si Kise yang berisik itu tak datang." Tukas Aomine yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian renangnya.

"Setidaknya, bisa lebih tenang." Tambah Akashi, disambut anggukan Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak datang huh!?" suara menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba terdengar,

Dengan malas Aomine menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sialan, kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk memamerkan tubuh indahku ini ssu!"

Kise mulai berpose bagai binaragawan, namun semua mengacuhkannya. Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine jauh lebih tertarik pada tubuh para gadis, ketimbang tubuh _'absurd'_ Kise.

"Lihat! Lihat! Aomine-kun!" Momoi memutar tubuh Kuroko, hingga gadis berambut baby blue itu menghadap sang pacar.

Aomine melongo melihat kulit putih pucat Kuroko yang terekspos terlalu banyak dari biasanya. Kuroko yang kini mengenakan bikini itu tampak malu-malu menunjukkan tubuhnya pada Aomine.

Awalnya, Kuroko sama sekali tak berniat menggunakan bikini yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian renang one-piece dari pada menggunakan bikini yang minim bahan itu.

Namun, karena ternyata pakaian renangnya itu ukurannya sudah tidak sesuai, Kurokopun terpaksa meminjam bikini milik Momoi. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi syukurlah saat itu Momoi membawa 2 pakaian renang.

Aomine melirik tubuh Kuroko dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dari atas hingga bawah. Setiap lekukan tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat jelas, membuat Aomine yang terkenal suka pada idol gravure tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Lihat, si Daiki tak berkedip dari tadi." Ujar Akashi, sambil tersenyum licik. Ia sengaja melakukannya, karena ia tau, disaat seperti ini si Aho—Aomine tidak mungkin berfikir dengan jernih. Ia pasti akan mulai bicara sembarangan,

"Te-tentu saja! Ini benar-benar lebih indah dari pada tubuh para idol itu!" ceplos Aomine, dan tebakan Akashi 100% tepat, BINGO!

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kuroko merah padam, air mata mulai menggenang, Kuroko langsung jongkok dan memeluk lututnya erat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Hora!_ Ahomine-kun! Kau membuat Tetsu-chan menangis!" Aomine langsung salah tingkah, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia sampai tak sadar jika Momoi baru saja mengejeknya.

Aomine benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tindakannya itu dapat membuat Kuroko menangis seperti itu.

"Huuuu! Huuu! Aomine Daiki membuat pacarnya menangis! Huuu! Huuu!" sorak Midorima, Akashi, Kise, dan Murasakibara kompak. Entah karena alasan apa, Murasakibara jadi ikut-ikutan menyoraki.

Aomine berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko

"Te-Tetsu, a-ayolah jangan menangis.. a-aku minta maaf kalau tindakanku melukai mu,"

Kuroko tidak bergeming, ia tetap pada posisinya. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ayolah Tetsu, aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melihat foto-foto idol gravure lagi deh!"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko.

Mata bulatnya yang berbinar dan dihiasi beberapa titik air mata terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Oh, kalau saja kulit Aomine sedikit lebih putih, pasti rona merah di wajahnya akan terlihat jelas.

"Mo-Moe desu!" seru Momoi tiba-tiba,

"Kurokocchi super imut ssu! Aku ingin membawanya pulang!" sahut Kise,

"Aku ingin memilikinya!" tambah Akashi,

"Dia terlihat manis seperti gulali," imbuh Murasakibara, di sambut anggukan Midorima.

"Sialan! Tetsu itu milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!" Aomine langsung memeluk Kuroko yang masih berjongkok dengan erat.

Hal itupun membuat tawa Akashi dan yang lainnya meledak. Melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu benar-benar menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

* * *

4 hari berlalu sejak Kuroko tiba di Orbis Terrarum kedua. Hari-hari Kuroko dihabiskan di lapangan basket, sembari menemani Aomine yang sibuk latihan basket.

Latihannya yang padat membuat Kuroko harus selalu duduk manis di bench agar dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih setiap saat.

Sejak kemunculan Sorcerer dalam mimpi Kuroko pada hari pertama, sosok Sorcerer tak pernah muncul lagi. Untungnya Kuroko dapat benar-benar menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di Orbis Terrarum itu, jadi ia tak mengalami terlalu banyak masalah.

* * *

Kuroko menunggu Aomine di depan ruang ganti, ya, latihan hari ini sudah selesai.

"Omatase, Tetsu." Kuroko berdiri tegap menyambut kedatangan Aomine,

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Aominepun menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Keduanya menjauhi ruang ganti dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat berpacaran dengan mu, Tetsu." Kuroko menatap wajah Aomine, tidak biasanya pemuda dengan surai dark blue itu berbicara seperti itu.

"Kalau bukan karena mu, aku pasti sudah berhenti bermain basket sejak lama."

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berdiri menghadap Kuroko. Mata keduanya bertemu,

"Kau adalah penyelamatku, Tetsu." Aomine langsung saja mencium bibir Kuroko, mata Kuroko membulat mendapati bibirnya dan bibir Aomine kini saling bertaut.

"Nn... Aomine-kun..." Kuroko mendorong dada bidang Aomine pelan,

"Ki-kita ada di depan umum.." Aomine langsung celingak-celinguk sambil garuk-garuk kepala, ia hanya bisa cengengesan.

Pasangan itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tentu saja, mereka terus bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Keduanya sampai di pertigaan, hanya tinggal menyebrang lalu belok ke kanan dan berjalan beberapa meter, mereka akan sampai di apartement Kuroko.

"Kau yakin? Tidak perlu ku antar sampai apartement?" Kuroko mengangguk,

"Aomine-kun harus beristirahat kan, bukankah besok ada latihan basket?" Aomine memandang gadisnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan nona kesayangannya itu berjalan sendirian ketika malam menjelang seperti ini.

"Tapi, Tetsu.." Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menghela nafas, nona yang satu ini memang keras kepala,

"Kau yakin?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Yakin tidak apa?" Kuroko kembali mengangguk,

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya." Kuroko mengangguk lagi, kali ini disertai senyuman tipis.

Aomine mengecup bibir Kuroko, hanya ciuman singkat, sebagai ciuman selamat malam bisa dibilang.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok." Kuroko mengangguk, Aomine mengacak-acak poni Kuroko sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tak ada kendaraan yang lewat ketika ia menyebrang nanti.

Setelah memastikan tak ada kendaraan yang melintas disana, Kurokopun melangkahkan kaki kanannya untuk menyebrangi jalan itu,

"Tetsura! _Prohibere! [berhenti!]_" Kuroko menoleh ke belakang ketika ia sampai di pertengahan jalan,

"Sorcerer-san?"

_**Tiiiiiiiiiiin! **_

"Eh?"

**To be continued, **

* * *

Fuihh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 ini. Jadi bagaimana komentarnya?

Yah, author benar-benar bersyukur ada yang mau membaca benda absurd plus ambigu kaya begini /nangis di pojokkan/

Hng, seperti biasa, keputusan di lanjutkan atau tidak, tergantung pada review pembaca sekalian. Terimakasih atas dukungannya~ :*


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, kematian menghampiri Kuroko. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko merasakan yang namanya kehilangan nyawa.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring,

"Tetsura! _Sind Sie okay?_" Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Sorcerer duduk di sisi Kuroko dengan wujud bonekanya, setelah beberapa hari menghilang dan tak melakukan kontak apapun dengan Kuroko.

"_Es tut mir leid... [maafkan aku..]_ Aku benar-benar kehilangan jejakmu.." Kuroko mengangguk, di elusnya lembut surai cokelat Sorcerer,

"Tidak usah dipikirkan.. setidaknya sekarang Sorcerer-san ada di sini." Sorcerer mendongak, agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kuroko.

Sorcerer berdiri, dan mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tetsura.. ada yang salah pada Orbis Terrarum saat ini..." Kuroko hanya diam, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Orbis Terrarum ini mencoba membunuhmu, yah, memang, itu adalah takdir yang akan menghampiri jika kau berpacaran dengan orang yang tak seharusnya. Tapi ini benar-benar melampaui ambang kewajaran! Apalagi ini sudah Orbis Terrarum ketiga..."

Sorcerer menghela nafas panjang.

"Pokoknya, kau harus lebih hati-hati di Orbis Terrarum ketiga ini, mengerti?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk, Sorcerer tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Orbis Terrarum ketiga, di sini pacarmu adalah... M..."

"Sorcerer-san!"

Lagi-lagi, sosok Sorcerer menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kuroko termenung, ia berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Sorcerer selalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

DRET! DRET! DRET!

Kuroko meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas _end-table_, di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? Ponselku yang lama..." gumam Kuroko ketika mendapati ponsel yang ia pegang sekarang adalah ponselnya yang tenggelam di dananu pada Orbis Terrarum kedua.

10 pesan masuk, _Siapa?_ Batin Kuroko, jari-jarinyapun langsung menekan tombol yang ada untuk membuka kesepuluh pesan itu.

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun..?" Lagi, rasa sakit itu menyerang kepala Kuroko. Ada apa? Bukankah Kuroko hanya merasa pusing jika menyebut nama orang yang sebelumnya ia tak pernah temui di Orbis Terrarum?

* * *

From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Kurochin, kau tidak apa?

Kurochin, aku dengar kau pingsan saat bekerja. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

-Murasakibara

* * *

From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Kurochin,

Aku akan ke apartement mu, tidak masalah?

-Murasakibara

* * *

From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Kurochin, kau tidak apakan?

Kau belum membalas pesan ku, apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau sakit perut?

-Murasakibara

* * *

Dan pesan-pesan aneh lainnya,

Dari semua pesan itu, Kuroko dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, Murasakibara Atsushi ini, adalah pacarnya di Orbis Terrarum ketiga ini.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Kuroko berlari kecil ke pintu depan, begitu pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh besar berdiri di sana.

"Kurochin, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengenggam bahu Kuroko dengan tangan besarnya,

"Murasakibara-kun..." Tangan besar itu mengenggam bahu mungil Kuroko terlalu erat,

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun... Ittai desu.." Murasakibarapun menarik tangannya dari bahu Kuroko.

Keduanya kini duduk di ruang tamu apartement Kuroko, Murasakibara memilih duduk di lantai dan Kuroko duduk manis di sofa,

"Kurochin.. _nyam_.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" Murasakibara sibuk dengan snacknya, seperti biasa, hanya snack yang ada di pikirannya.

"U-um.. aku baik-baik saja.." Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Murasakibara tetap pada snacknya,

"Ja-jadi ada apa? Murasakibara-kun?" Murasakibara menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan potato chipsnya,

"Aku.. _nyam_.. hanya memastikan keadaanmu _nyam_..." Kuroko hanya bersweat drop ria mendengarnya. Astaga, kenapa pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar cuek -_- apakah yang ada dipikirannya hanya snack?

"Ah, Kurochin.." Murasakibara meletakkan potato chips yang tadi ia pangku. Ia merangkak menaiki sofa dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Kurochin..." Murasakibara meraih surai baby blue Kuroko,

"Rambut mu benar-benar halus.." Murasakibara menghirup aroma rambut Kuroko, rona merah memenuhi wajah gadis itu.

Murasakibara menarik tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut tebal nan halus Kuroko.

"Kurochin.." Kuroko membenamkan wajah merahnya ke dada bidang Murasakibara.

Baiklah, terkadang pemuda yang satu ini bisa romantis juga ya,

"Kurochin... aku ingin _memakan_ mu.." gumam Murasakibara, Kuroko mengdongakkan kepalanya, agar ia bisa memandang wajah Murasakibara.

"Kurochin..." Murasakibara menggigit pelan hidung mancung Kuroko,

"Kurochin, kau begitu manis.." kedua tangan Murasakibara mengusap-usap kepala. Kuroko hanya diam saja, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan wajahnya kini pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun.." Kuroko mendorong dada bidang Murasakibara, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang kekasih.

"Kurochin, ada apa?" Murasakibara mengusap sisi wajah Kuroko yang benar-benar halus baginya.

"Apakah kau merasa kurang sehat?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Murasakibara menghela nafas. Ia mengendong Kuroko dengan bridal style. Ia membawa Kuroko menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus istirahat. Aku tidak akan bisa _memakan_mu jika kau sakit." Murasakibara menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan selimut.

Yah, Kuroko memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari _memakan_ yang terus-terusan dibicarakan oeh Murasakibara. Namun, ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi dan kondisi, jadi Kuroko ya.. angguk-angguk aja.

Murasakibara kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Ne, Kurochin, Akashi meminta ku untuk mengajakmu ke gunung besok, bagaimana?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari sakunya, dan tentu saja kemudian memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kuroko yang tengah berbaring berfikir, sejenak. Ke Gunung ya?

"Itu ide yang bagus, mungkin aku akan ikut." Murasakibara menempelkan tangan besarnya pada dahi Kuroko.

"Kau yakin? Kesehatan mu sedang tidak baik bukan?" Kuroko menggeleng,

"Aku tidak apa, lagipula Murasakibara-kun juga ikut bukan?" Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kuroko.

"Kurochin, kau agak berbeda ya." Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya,

"Gawat, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ku katakan?" batin Kuroko,

"Biasanya, kau tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat bergantung pada ku sekarang." Murasakibara kembali mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya.

"A-Apakah tidak boleh?" Kuroko bertanya dengan perasaan takut, Murasakibara memandangi iris yang warnanya senada dengan rambut sang gadis.

"Justru aku senang. Karena bisa menjadi pacar yang bisa diandalkan." Katanya bangga, Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kurochin, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku tidur disini?" Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,

"Eh?!"

Murasakibara berdiri dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya,

"Aku lupa membawa kunci rumah," ujarnya, Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Orang tua dan semua saudara ku pergi. Dan lihat sudah jam berapa, tidak ada kereta menuju rumahku jam segini." Murasakibara menunjuk jam digital besar yang menempel di dinding kamar Kuroko.

"Ta-tapi.." "Tenang, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu." Murasakibara berjalan keluar kamar Kuroko.

Sementara itu, nona kita ini, Kuroko Tetsura, sudah membatu di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana menyikapi kejadian ini. Terlalu sulit baginya. Sekalipun Murasakibara berkata ia akan tidur di ruang tamu, bagaimana bisa Kuroko tidur tenang di kamar tidurnya.

"Sorcerer-san... kau ada di mana.." gumam Kuroko.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM, Kuroko masih terjaga di kamarnya, ia benar-benar tak dapat memejamkan matanya dan bermimpi saat ini.

Ia terus memikirkan Murasakibara yang kini mungkin, mungkin sudah tidur nyenyak di ruang tamu sana.

"Murasakibara-kun pasti kedinginan.." pikir Kuroko. Perlahan Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar, menuju ruang tamu. Dengan selimut yang tadi ia kenakan di tangan, ia berniat untuk menyelimuti Murasakibara yang mungkin saja kedinginan karena tidur di ruang tamu.

Yah, memang ini musim panas, namun di malam hari hawanya sangat dingin. Kuroko berjalan mengendap-endap, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan sedikitpun.

Ia melihat pemuda dengan tinggi kira-kira 2 meter tebaring di atas sofa. Ia terlihat tidur begitu pulas. Perlahan, Kuroko menyelimuti pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan selimut, tiba-tiba.

"Hh!"

Kuroko terperanjat ketika sesuatu, tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang _'menangkap'_ tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Kurochin.. hoamm!" Murasakibara menguap lebar, oalah, itu adalah tangan Murasakibara ternyata.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Murasakibara beralih ke posisi duduk, ia sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelimutimu, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko menunjuk selimut yang sudah menutupi bagian kaki Murasakibara.

Mulut Murasakibara bergerak membentuk huruf O. Sekali lagi, ia menguap sangat lebar.

"Kemari, Kurochin." Murasakibara menarik tangan Kuroko, membuat tubuh mungil Kuroko terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Murasakibara.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar kencang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini. Padahal, Murasakibara sudah pernah memeluknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Kuroko.

"Ingin tidur bersama?" bisik Murasakibara, jantung Kuroko semakin menggila, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Melawan? Huh, percuma, dengan perlawanan bagaimanapun, Kuroko tidak akan bisa lepas dari Murasakibara yang tubuhnya 2—3 kali lipat dari tubuhnya.

Murasakibara membuat tubuhnya kembali ke posisi berbaring bersama Kuroko dipelukannya,

"Baiklah, Kurochin. Kau harus tidur sekarang." Murasakibara mengecup dahi Kuroko, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Kuroko yang masih tertahan dipelukan Murasakibara benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia tak dapat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Murasakibara yang benar-benar mengunci pergerakannya.

Kuroko berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, namun, tubuhnya berontak, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah saat itu. Sekalipun dengan perlawanan hebat, Kuroko tak berdaya melawan rasa kantuknya. Hingga akhirnya matanyapun tertutup, dan memasuki dunia mimpi.

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendela, mengusik tidur nyenyak Kuroko. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Saat matanya terbuka seutuhnya, ia mendapati sepasang iris violet tengah mengawasinya.

"_Ohayou_, Kurochin." Kuroko sontak terkejut, karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, ia terjatuh begitu saja dari sofa.

"Kurochin? _Daijobu_?" Murasakibara tampak khawatir, ia mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri.

Kuroko kini duduk manis di sofa, tepat di sebelah Murasakibara, pacarnya di Orbis Terrarum ketiga.

Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan wajah datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan, namun, rona merah di wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kurochin," Kuroko buru-buru menoleh ke arah pemilik suara,

"A-ada apa? Murasakibara-kun?" "Bisa buatkan aku sarapan? Aku lapar.."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, memori dari Orbis Terrarum pertama muncul di kepalanya.

"Eh? Bukankah Murasakibara-kun bisa memasak?" Kuroko memutar tubuhnya 180°, menghadap Murasakibara menunggu jawaban.

"Aku bisa, tapi hanya pastry. Dan pastry tidak baik untuk sarapan. Setidaknya itulah yang kau katakan dulu." Kuroko hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"_Aku pernah mengatakannya?"_ pikir Kuroko, sembari berdikir, Kuroko mengayunkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi sang kekasih yang sedang kelaparan itu.

Setelah memakan lumayan banyak waktu, sarapan dengan porsi special untuk sang kekasihpun siap. Tak lupa Kuroko membuat beberapa roti isi untuk bekal ketika mendaki gunung nanti.

Potongan wortel bejejer ceria di sekitar Omurice buatan Kuroko. Murasakibara memandangnya sebal.

"Kurochin, aku tidak suka wortel. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" keluh Murasakibara,

"Kau harus makan sayur Murasakibara-kun. Mereka sangat baik untuk tubuh besarmu!" nasihat Kuroko.

Murasakibara tak mengindahkan nasihat Kuroko, ia menyingkirkan semua wortel yang ada di piringnya. Setelah semua wortel itu dipindahkan ke piring Kuroko, Murasakibarapun langsung melahap Omurice buatan sang kekasih tercinta.

* * *

Kuroko bernafas terengah-engah, kakinya benar-benar pegal. Sementara Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan maiubonya. Kuroko memandangi Murasakibara, agak jengkel memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga pada kakinya agar keduanya dapat kembali melangkah mendaki gunung itu.

"Ayo cepat! Jangan bermalas-malasan!" seru sang pemilik iris heterekrom itu.

"Mukkun, jangan ngemil terus dong!" gerutu Momoi yang sudah di atas sana.

"Lihat Kurokocchi, dia tampak kelelahan ssu. Ayo bantu dia, Murasakicchi!" Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur nafas di belakangnya.

"Oi, kau pacarnya, setidaknya bantu dia." Ujar Aomine yang kini berdiri disamping Momoi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kurochin?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat, dia tidak apa-apa. Jadi tidak ada masalah." Momoi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"_Dame dayo_, Mukkun! Kau harus bersikap baik pada Tetsu-chan! Setidaknya gendong dia, seperti Aomine-kun yang mengendongku." Teriak Momoi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine.

"Pria yang buruk," komentar Midorima dengan sebuah patung rakun mini di tangannya, sepertinya itu lucky item hari ini ya?

"Ah, Sacchin berisik, Midochin juga." Murasakibara melirik ke arah Kuroko dengan malas,

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa Murasakibara-kun. Kau duluan saja." Kuroko berusaha menutupi rasa lelahnya dan menyuruh Murasakibara pergi duluan agar pemuda itu tak marah.

Murasakibara menghela nafas, kemudian ia kembali mendaki meninggalkan Kuroko di belakangnya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Langkah Murasakibara benar-benar besarn ya." Gumam Kuroko,

Ya, hal itu benar. Lihat saja Murasakibara yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiri di sekitar Kuroko, namun sekarang sudah berada jauh di depan sana.

Kuroko kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mulai dengan kaki kanannya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya itu perlahan, namun...

**SLIP!**

"Eh?"

"TETSU-CHAN!"

Kuroko terpeleset, ia salah melangkahkan kakinya pada batu yang berlumut. Karena permukaan tanah yang miring, Kurokopun langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

"_Apakah aku akan mati di sini?"_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan keadaan. Ia menerima takdirnya jika ia memang harus mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

.

"KUROCHIN!"

.

Murasakibara berlari menuju Kuroko, berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya lengan pemuda itu kurang panjang untuk meraihnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Murasakibarapun meloncat agar ia dapat meraih tubuh Kuroko. Keduanyapun jatuh bersama dan berakhir dengan menghantam sebuah pohon besar.

Kuroko tak terluka parah, karena tubuhnya di lindungi oleh tubuh besar Murasakibara. Pemuda itu sukses membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko ke pelukannya sebelum akhirnya keduanya menghantam pohon itu.

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun!?" Kuroko tampak panik, air mata menggenangi iris baby bluenya.

"K-kau baik-baik sajakan? Kurochin?" Kuroko mengangguk, air matanya berjatuhan. Akashi dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri keduanya.

Perlahan Murasakibara mencoba berdiri, walau sempoyongan, ia berhasil membuat tubuh besarnya itu berdiri tegak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Atsushi?" Murasakibara mengusap-usap punggungnya,

"Un, aku baik-baik saja." Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Yah, tubuh besar mu itu ada gunanya juga ya, Murasakicchi."

"Kau yakin? Tampaknya kau membentur pohon itu keras sekali." Aomine menunjuk pohon yang menjadi tempat 'mendaratnya' kedua pasangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar nekat, melompat seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau tidak begitu, Kurochin akan..." Murasakibara melirik Kuroko yang sudah menangis sesegukan.

"Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko langsung memeluk tubuh besar Murasakibara. Ia menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh sang kekasih itu.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena kesalahannya, Murasakibara bisa saja terbunuh hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ceroboh seperti dia.

"Jadi? Apakah kita akan melanjutkan sampai puncak?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba, gadis ini tidak bisa membaca situasi atau apa?

"Kita harus, aku tak mau tenaga ku terbuang percuma." Sahut Akashi.

Mereka semuapun kembali mendaki, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Murasakibara mengenggam erat tangan Kuroko, untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

* * *

Mereka semua tiba di puncak, angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk membuat rambut mereka menari-nari di udara.

Kise merenganggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Akashi memandang takjub pemandangan yang tersuguh. Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk bersandar di pohon. Sementara Momoi dan Kuroko menggelar karpet dan menyusun makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Makanannya siap!" seru Momoi, para anak laki-lakipun berkumpul mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja, mereka melahap semuanya. Dan tentu saja yang paling bersemangat makan adalah Murasakibara. Lihat saja tangan kanan dan kirinya sudah penuh dengan roti isi buatan Kuroko.

"Kurochin! Kurochin! Tolong suapi aku, aaa!" Murasakibara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Tapi, tanganmu masih penuh dengan roti isi." Ujar Kuroko, "Cepat lakukan!"

Kurokopun menyodorkan roti isi buatan tangannya itu ke Murasakibara. Namun, bukannya roti isi yang di gigit, malah tangannya yang ditangkap oleh mulut Murasakibara.

"I-ittai!" keluh Kuroko. Murasakibara melepaska gigitannya, meninggalkan bekas merah di tangan Kuroko.

"Itu adalah tanda kalau kau adalah milikku." Kuroko blushing di tempat, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tas selempangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di semua tempat ada saja orang yang bermesraan." Ceplos Akashi, disambut anggukan kompak dari Midorima dan Kise.

"Bilang saja, kalau Akashi-kun iri." Ledek Momoi,

Tawa merekapun meledak dan memenuhi atmosfer.

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Murasakibara melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko yang sudah berada di kereta. Kuroko membalas lambaian itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"_Sayonara_." Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut kecil Kuroko, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kereta.

Kereta berangkat, memisahkan pasangan kekasi itu. Murasakibara menghela nafas, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stasiun, menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari stasiun itu.

"_Tadaima,_"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Atsushi." Sambut Kakak perempuan Murasakibara. Sambutan itu hanya di respon dengan anggukan pelan dari sang adik. Membuat wanita itu memutar bola matanya sebal.

Murasakibara merebahkan tubuh 'super' besarnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, untuk melepas penat.

Baru saja terlelap 15 menit, suara ponsel Murasakibara yang terus berdering memaksanya membuka mata kembali.

Dengan malas-malasan pemuda itupun menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Ada apa, Sacchin? Aku sedang tidur tau.." lawan bicaranya tampak menangis disana.

"Mu...Mukkun... kereta yang... _hiks_... dinaiki Tetsu-chan... mengalami kecelakaan... _hiks_ semua penumpangnya meninggal...!"

"_Eh?! APA!?"_

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Fyuuh, selesai juga ini chapter. Yah, jujur aja author agak bingung di bagian yang ini, mau bikinnya bagaimana -_- ga punya ide yang bagus ding. Akhirnya tulis asal-asalan sajalah, dan terciptalah benda ambigu seperti ini.

Yah, makasih banyak atas ripiu yang diberikan di setiap chapter /nangis haru di pojokkan/

Seperti biasa, keputusan dilanjutkan atau enggak tergantung pada ripiu yang nongol. Sekali lagi, makasih~ :*


	5. Akashi Seijuro

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

"Tetsura..!"

"So-Sorcerer-san.." Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, sosok Sorcerer yang sudah beberapa waktu itu tak terlihatpun muncul di depannya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa.." Kuroko mengangguk, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dan tangannya mendapati kepalanya kini dibalut perban.

"A-apa yang terjadi.." _CEKLEK!_

Seorang pemuda dengan mata heterokrom memasuki kamar itu, ia tampak senang melihat Kuroko.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Tetsura." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kuroko, ia duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat disamping tempat tidur itu.

"Dokter bilang, kau bisa pulang hari ini. Kau senang?"

"Eh? Pulang?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Kau jatuh dari tebing dan di rawat di rumah sakit, ingat?" Kuroko terpaksa mengangguk agar pemuda itu tak merasa curiga padanya.

"Lehermu jadi dibalut perban, sayang sekaliya." Kata pemuda itu, Kuroko sontak memegangi lehernya, benar, lehernya dibalut perban saat ini.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia bergerak menuju tempat tidur yang Kuroko tempati. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko. Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kuroko, "Eh..?"

"Baiklah, ayo cepat rapikan barang-barangmu. Aku akan menunggu diluar."

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Kuroko.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Kuroko, sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu membicarakan banyak hal,

"Lalu, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam,

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsura?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Um, aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu,"

Mereka kini telah tiba di depan pintu masuk apartement Kuroko,

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang menanti."

"Um, terimakasih. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Pemuda itu mengacak-acak poni Kuroko. Dan kemudian berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada gadis dengan iris baby blue itu.

Kuroko duduk di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, ia menghela nafas. Sosok Sorcerer yang sempat menghilang ketika pemuda itu hadir, kembali muncul.

"Pemuda itu.. siapa?" tanya Kuroko, Sorcerer angkat bahu,

"Kau tak mengingatnya?" Kuroko menggeleng, "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak tau."

Sorcerer yang saat itu dalam wujud arwah mengitari Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sorcerer-san tidak dalam wujud boneka seperti biasa?"

"Kau tau, sejak kita terpisah di Orbis Terrarum ketiga, aku kehilangan wujud fisikku."

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Akupun tak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi, yang pasti aku hanya bisa muncul dalam wujud arwhah ini." "Hm..."

Alis Sorcerer bertautan, "_Gomen_, Tetsura.."

"Ah, tidak apa. Sorcerer bisa ada di sini saja aku sudah senang." Sorcerer tersenyum pada Kuroko. Kemudian kembali terbang mengitari Kuroko.

"Pokoknya, kita harus mencari tahu siapa pemuda itu." Kuroko mengangguk,

"Tapi, kenapa Sorcerer-san juga tidak tahu siapa dia?" Sorcerer menoleh,

"Ingatanku yang sekarang, semuanya tergantung pada ingatanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Mungkin dia pacar mu di Orbis Terrarum yang ini."

Kuroko memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin..."

Kuroko berusaha mengingat-ingat pemuda yang tadi mengecup bibirnya itu. Tapi, semakin keras ia berusaha mengingat, hal itu justru membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Tetsura, tidak perlu dipaksakan.." Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kuroko kembali mencoba mengingat nama pemuda itu. Ia membongkar semua isi kepalanya, berusaha mencari ingatan yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Namun, dengan bantuan ingatan dari Orbis Terrarum pertama, kedua, hingga ketiga sekalipun, ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun.." keluh Kuroko, Sorcerer menghampiri Kuroko,

"Don't mind, kita akan coba cari tahu besok. Sekarang, kau harus beristirahat, tidurlah."

Kuroko mengangguk, iapun menarik selimut dan membawa kesadarannya menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

* * *

**DRET! DRET! DRET!**

"Pesan? Sepagi ini?" Kuroko yang terpakasa bangkit dari tidur lelapnya, langsung meraih ponselnya,

* * *

From : -XXX-  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : MATI!

Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!

Wanita tidak tau diri seperti mu mati saja!

Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!

* * *

Kuroko sontak langsung melempar ponselnya, ia sangat terkejut mendapatkan pesan seperti itu.

"Tetsura, ada apa?" Kuroko gemetara, ia melipat kakinya, dan memeluk kedua lututnya seerat mungkin. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya,

"A-Apa salah ku... A-Apa yang sudah aku lakukan...?"

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"Ada yang datang, Tetsura. Bagaimana ini? Bisa saja itu adalah orang yang mengirim pesan ini!"

Kuroko menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang putih pucat, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu.

_CEKLEK! _

Mata Kuroko langsung terbelalak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, suara langkah seseorang terdengar semakin jelas menuju kamar itu. Jantung Kuroko berdebar hebat, keringat dingin yang mengalir semakin banyak saja.

Suara itu semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Tetsura!? Kau baik-baik saja!?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang masih duduk gemetar di atas kasurnya. Ia memeluk Kuroko erat, berusaha memenangkan gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah pesan itu datang lagi?" pemuda itu dapat merasakan anggukan Kuroko di dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala Kuroko. "Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini."

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata gadis dengan surai baby blue itu. Pemuda itu merenggangkan pelukannya, agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini..." pemuda itu mengusap air mata Kuroko. Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kuroko sambil beberapa kali mengecup dahi gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Kurokopun kembali tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur, tubuhnya pun sudah tak gemetar lagi. Ia kini sedang meneguk air putih yang di berikan pemuda beriris heterokrom itu.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu kembali mendekap Kuroko.

"Jangan khawatir.. aku akan menghabisi orang yang telah membuat mu seperti ini. Tenanglah.. aku akan menghabisi mereka, dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko mendapatkan pengelihatan. Seorang pemuda tengah memegang kedua tangannya. Iapun mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Kuroko. Wajah pemuda itu tak dapat dikenali Kuroko karena tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tetsura..?" Suara pemuda itu membuat pengelihatan yang sempat mengusik perhatian Kuroko menghilang begitu saja.

"A-ada apa..?" Pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia berjalan menjauhi Kuroko. Ia memandang keluar jendela.

"Ini hanya presepsi ku, tapi dari kemarin kau belum memanggil namaku. Apakah kau.. kehilangan ingatan mu?"

Kuroko tersontak, _"Gawat.. dia tau.. bagaimana ini.. apa yang harus aku lakukan..." _

"Apakah kau akan menyangkal hal itu?" Kuroko menelan ludah, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ternyata, kau memang... hhh," pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya, bersamaan dengan itu ia menghela nafas.

"Ini pasti karena kecelakaan itu bukan?" "Eh?"

Kuroko langsung saja mengangguk, agar keadaan tak semakin runyam. Bakan, Sorcererpun berbisik padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengangguk.

"Sialan mereka itu.. aku akan membuat mereka membayar untuk ini..." "Ano..."

Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian tersnyum kecil.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata ku. Oh, karena kau kehilangan ingatanmu, ayo kita mulai dari perkenalan."

Pemuda itu berdehem, ia menyodorkan tangannya,

"Aku Akashi Seijuro, aku adalah pacarmu, kita sudah pacaran selama 5 bulan."

"Akashi... Seijuro...?" Kuroko menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Akashi itu, dan menjabat tangannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kepalanya langsung terasa sangat sakit. Ya, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?" Kuroko menggeleng. Pemuda itu tertunduk,

"Begitukah.." ia tampak kecewa. "_Gomenasai_, Akashi-kun..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Biasanya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sei-kun, bukan Akashi-kun.."

Kuroko menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"_G-gomenasai..._ Se-Sei-kun..." Akashi tersenyum kecil, ia mendekati Kuroko dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, kau kehilangan ingatanmu bukan karena kehendakmu bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Akashi melebarkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada pekerjaan. Oh, aku minta, untuk sementara waktu ini, jangan keluar rumah dulu ya. Aku juga akan mengatakan pada manager kalau kau masih sakit, mengerti?"

Kuroko hanya diam, kenapa? Itulah yang memenuhi kepala Kuroko saat ini.

Akashipun meninggalkan apartement Kuroko, disaat yang bersamaan sosok Sorcerer kembali muncul.

"Fuih, syukurlah kau akhirnya mengingatnya ya." Sorcerer menyeka keringatnya,

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, bagaiman dia bisa masuk?"

Sorcerer membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia baru teringat akan fakta yang satu itu.

"Be-benar juga... bagaimana dia bisa masuk!?"

"Jangan-jangan...?"

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu, ketika seseorang membunyikan bel di luar sana.

Namun, begitu Kuroko membuka pintu, tak ada seorangpun disana. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kotak berwarna cokleta tua tergeletak di depan pintu.

Kuroko meraih kotak itu, dan membuka penutup yang ada.

"KYAAAA!" Kuroko langsung melempar kotak itu ketika ia melihat isinya. Kuroko menutup mulutnya, mencegah isi perutnya keluar saat itu juga. Kuroko langsung menutup dan mengunci dirinya di dalam apartement.

"Tetsura!? Apa yang terjadi?" Sorcerer menghampiri Kuroko yang kini menangis di depan pintu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, air matanya turun dengan deras.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sorcerer, "Ko-kotak itu.. kotak itu... _hiks_... i-isinya... _hiks_... isinya..."

Kuroko terus saja menangis, membuat Sorcerer semakin khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pengelihatan menghampiri Sorcerer. Ingatan Kuroko ketika ia membuka kotak itu.

"Astaga! Jahat sekali orang yang mengirimi bangkai merpati itu!" Kuroko menggeleng,

"Ti-tidak hanya itu.. bahkah.. hiks... di sana ada boneka yang wujudnya seperti aku... hiks... di tusuk dengan belati... hiks..." Tangan Kuroko yang gemetar mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah.. Tetsura.. Pokoknya hari ini, jangan keluar rumah, seperti yang dikatakan Akashi. Mengerti?" Kuroko mengangguk, air mata terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tetsura... apa yang terjadi..?" Akashi yang baru saja tiba begitu terkejut melihat mata Kuroko yang bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Apakah kau menerima kiriman lagi..?" Kuroko mengangguk, Akashi menghela nafas.

Ia menggendong Kuroko, membawa gadis yang masih shock itu ke kasurnya.

"Se-Sei-kun.. apakah aku sering menerima kiriman seperti itu..?" Akashi mengangguk,

"Itu adalah kiriman dari fans Kise yang tidak senang pada mu." Jelas Akashi,

"Ke-kenapa...?" Akashi kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih berat dan panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Karena Kise begitu dekat denganmu. Dia selalu bercerita tentang masalahnya padamu. Dan hal itu membuat fansnya marah besar." Akashi mengadah..

"Bahkan, orang yang membuatmu jatuh dari tebing dan mengalami amnesiapun di percaya adalah para fans Kise."

Akashi memeluk Kuroko erat,

"_Gomen_, padahal kau sedang kebingungan karena ingatanmu hilang.. tapi malah seperti ini... Aku sudah gagal menjaga mu..." suara Akashi bergetar, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di tempat ku saja?" Akashi mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ya, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi ku untuk melindungi mu.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurokopun setuju akan hal itu. Iapun menuruti saran Akashi, untuk tinggal di tempat sang kekasih.

* * *

"Ingat, jangan keluar rumah. Mengerti?" pesan Akashi tepat sebelum ia pergi,

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Akashi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko, gadis bersurai baby blue itupun membalas lambaian itu. Sosok Akashipun menghilang karena jarak.

Kuroko kini duduk manis di ruang tamu apartement Akashi. Ia tampak sibuk pada buku yang Akashi berikan semalam.

"Sepertinya tinggal di sini itu memang pilihan yang bagus ya." Tukas Sorcerer yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Di sini Sei-kun benar-benar melindungiku. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang." Sorcerer tersenyum kecil mencengarnya.

"Mungkin saja, Sei-kun ini adalah pria yang cocok untukmu ya."

"Yah, semoga saja."

* * *

**DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET! **

From : -XXX-  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Temui Aku

Aku menunggumu di belakang Meido no Hitsuji.  
-Kise

* * *

"Tetsura, kau tidak akan pergi bukan?" Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau pesan itu dari Kise-kun maka aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh keluar! Itulah yang dikatakan Sei-kun!"

Kuroko tak mengindahkan peringatan Sorcerer, ia langsung saja meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar, menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Kini Kuroko berdiri di tempat yang disebutkan oleh pesan itu. Namun, sosok Kise Ryouta tak tampak di sana.

"Ara, naif sekali. Mudah ditipu!" seorang gadis tak dikenal menarik rambut Kuroko secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Gadis lainnya bermunculan, salah satu dari mereka membawa gunting. Gadis itu memotong rambut panjang Kuroko, hingga hanya tersisa hingga bahu.

Kuroko jatuh berlutut, salah satu dari mereka menendang wajah Kuroko.

"Ara ara, kau terlalu rendah, jadinya mudah sekali untuk di tendang."

Ketiganya tertawa nista, darah segar mengalir dari bibir Kuroko.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kekasih ku!? Wanita Sialan!?" "Gawat, dia muncul!" ketiga gadis tak dikenal itu lari terbirit-birit ketika Akashi muncul. Akashi langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroko, ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan begitu erat.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan... Jangan Keluar dari sana!" Kuroko hanya diam,

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku..Tetsura!?"

Tanpa Akashi sadari, Kuroko sudah terkulai lemas di dalam pelukannya. Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia dapat lebih mudah menyeka darah yang menodai wajah putih Kuroko.

"Mou... Aku akan memastikan... kejadian seperti ini... tidak akan terjadi lagi..."

* * *

Kuroko memandangi rambutnya yang terpotong acak-acakan di cermin. Ia menghela nafas,

"Itulah akibat kau tidak mendengarkan perintahku, Tetsura." Akashi muncul dengan sebuah gunting dan sisir di tanganya.

"Ayo, biar aku rapikan."

Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi mulai merapikan rambut kekasihnya itu,

"Sayang sekali ya, rambut panjangmu harus terpotong seperti ini." Kuroko menunduk, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai." Akash menghirup aroma rambut Kuroko tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_A-Arigatou..._ Sei-kun.." Akashi tersenyum kecil. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sesuatu untuk Kuroko.

"Ini, Vanilla Shake untukmu." Akashi menyodorkan segelas Vanilla shake pada Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_, Sei-kun." Kuroko langsung saja meneguk vanilla shake pemberian Akashi itu, namun...

**PRANG! BRUK!**

Kuroko kini terkulai lemas di lantai, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan pengelihatannyapun menjadi kabur.

"Se-Sei-kun.. A-Apa yang..."

"Oyasuminasai, Tetsura."

* * *

"Tetsura! Tetsura! Ayo bangun!" "Sorcerer-san... ada apa...?" Kuroko menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat. Namun, sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati dirinya terkurung di dalam kurungan besi ini.

Ia mencengkram jeruji besi yang membuatnya terperangkap. Ia meneriakkan sebuah nama yang pasti dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" Akashi muncul dari dapur, ia membawa sebuah piring yang diisi banyak kue.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsura." Akashi berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko yang kini terperangkap di dalam kurungan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"A-apa maksudnya semua ini...?" Akashi tersenyum kecil pada Kuroko,

"Agar kau tetap diam dan duduk manis di rumah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini lagi. Aku melakukannya demi melindungimu, Tetsura."

Akashi membuka pintu kurungan itu, dan meletakkan kue yang dibawanya dari dapur ke dalam kurungan itu.

"Tenanglah, sepulang kerja nanti aku akan membawakan teman untukmu. Jadi tunggulah di sini dengan tenang ya?"

Akashi kembali mengunci pintu itu, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Setelah mengenakan sepatunya, Akashipun berangkat kerja.

"_Es tut mir leid [maafkan aku],_ aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun." Sesal Sorcerer

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan kesalahan mu, Sorcerer-san..."

Gadis malang itu kini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri yang ditawan. Tak bisa lari kemanapun. Hanya bisa duduk manis di dalam kurungan itu.

Kue-kue yang disediakan Akashi habis dilahap Kuroko. Setelah melahap semua kue itu, Kurokopun memilih untuk tidur, sembari menunggu kepulangan Akashi.

"Tetsura, ayo bangun" suara bariton itu mengusik tidur Kuroko, perlahan Kuroko mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Lihat, sesuai yang ku janjikan, aku membawakan teman untukmu." Di tangan Akashi terdapat sebuat boneka beruang yang sangat lucu. Akashi memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam sangkar bersama Kuroko.

"Jadilah anak baik, ya." Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kuroko tetap terkunci di dalam kurungan itu. Setiap harinya Akashi selalu membawakan boneka bagi Kuroko. Kurungan itu dipenuhi banyak boneka, diantara banyaknya boneka itu, ada satu yang merupakan kesayangan Akashi. Tentu saja, ia adalah Kuroko Tetsura. Boneka yang paling di sayangi Akashi.

Akashi berdiri di depan sangkar itu, ia berjongkok dan membuka pintu yang selama ini mengurung sang putri.

"Keluarlah, Tetsura." Kuroko merangkak keluar dari kurungan itu, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dar Akashi.

"Pasti terkurung disana tidak menyenangkan bukan?" Akashi dapat merasakan anggukan dari Kuroko di dalam pelukannya. Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko perlahan. Membuat mata keduanya bertemu. Detik berikutnya, jarak antara mereka tereleminasi, Akashi sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Kuroko. Sebuah ciuman hangat bagi sang putri yang baru saja di selamatkan.

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada surai baby blue Kuroko.

"Tetsura, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.."

Iris baby blue itu menjadi bulat, beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Se-Sei-kun... a-apa yang..." Akashi tetap membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut halus Kuroko.

"Aromanya begitu nikmat... aku ingin ini menjadi milikku seorang.." gumam Akashi,

"Se-Sei-kun.. henti... kan.." air mata terus berjatuhan membasahi pipi putih pucat Kuroko. Akashi tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroko, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

Mata Kuroko tertutup, nafasnya tak berhembus lagi, kedua tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat kemeja Akashipun kini menjadi lemas. Perlahan detak jantungnya tak terasa lagi.

Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko yang juga secara perlahan menjadi dingin. Tangan kanan Akashi menarik perlahan pisau yang menancap di perut Kuroko. Ha itu membuat tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu berlumuran darah.

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh psikopat sekarang, dengan seorang gadis yang berlumuran darah di pelukannya dan juga tangan yang di selimuti darah sang gadis.

Akashi menyeringai melihat tubuh Kuroko yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Gadis yang paling ia cintai sudah tak ada lagi di sana, hanya jasad yang tersisa.

"_Sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya, Kuroko Tetsura." _

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Yah, entah apa yang saya tulis ini permisah -_-)a Ga tau kenapa Akashi jadi yandere begini. Mungkin karena saya kebanyakan nonton Mir*i Nik*i kali ya. Au ah, saya ga mikirin juga. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, karena tadi lupa di save, jadi mesti ngetik ulang **(#AkuRapopo)**

Oke, saya ga yakin benda ambigu kayak begini akan menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri bagi mata anda sekalian. Yah, saya berharap setidaknya benda ga je ini dapat memunculkan setidaknya 1 review di sana. Hm, tentu saja, chapter berikutnya sangat bergantung pada jumlah review yang ada. Oke sekian curhatnya, bye bye~


	6. Midorima Shintarou

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

**DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET!**

* * *

From : Midorima Shintarou  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : None

Aku ada di Maid no Hitsuji, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau tiba.

-Midorima

* * *

Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya tercengang membaca pesan itu. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasa bingung pada kondisinya saat ini. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sana? Kenapa Midorima ingin bertemu dengannya? Kenapa?

"Apakah aku berpindah Orbis Terrarum lagi..?" gumam Kuroko.

Kini Kuroko duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dan berkaca mata. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di Maid no Hitsuji. Midorima memejamka matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Dia tampak marah.._" batin Kuroko. Midorima menghela nafas, matanya terbuka perlahan sebelum akhirnya suaranya terdengar,

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, _nanodayo_."

"Eh?"

Midorima menyeruput teh yang ada di depannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak suka dengan sikapku padamu. Tapi, jika memang begitu, aku ingin kau berfikir dengan lebih jernih, _nanodayo_."

Kedua alis Kuroko bertaut, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"_Apa yang dia bicarakan?"_ pikir Kuroko. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan ini. Bukannya tidak bisa, dia hanya tidak mengerti.

"Untuk mendekati wanita, aku sudah bersikap seperti yang ku baca pada novel romance ataupun film yang ku tonton. Bahkan aku mengikuti semua yang dikatakan ramalan zodiakku, _nanodayo_."

Midorima memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan memeperbaikinya, _nanodayo_."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang,

"Tapi pertama-tama, setidaknya beri tahu aku apa yang kau tidak suka, _nanodayo_." Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menimbulkan kesan angkuh yang selaras dengan wajahnya.

Kuroko menunduk, _"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _

"Kuroko, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apakah kau tidak mendengar?"

Kuroko buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa diam saja? Kau kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu atau apa?"

"Gomenasai, Midorima-kun. Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

Kedua tangan Midorima yang awalnya terlipat bergerak ke atas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan. Wajahnya mendadak menampilkan ekspresi khawatir. Matanya terfokus pada mata bening Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Kuroko. Jangan minta maaf tanpa sebab, _nanodayo_."

Midorima menarik kedua tangannya, tubuhnyapun kembali tegap seperti semula.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan meminta maaf padaku seperti ini. Ternyata masih ada banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui di dunia ini, _nanodayo_."

Kedua mata Midorima kembali tertutup, ia menghela nafas.

"Kuroko, um, bagaimana mengatakannya.." kata Midorima, "Aku juga minta maaf, _nanodayo_."

Mata Kuroko membulat ketika mendengarnya, ia merasa dia telah membuat kesalahan ketika meminta maaf tadi, namun sekarang perasaan itu menghilang.

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak suka pada sikapku yang sama sekali tidak dewasa. Aku juga minta maaf, _nandayo_." Ujar Midorima. Kuroko tersenyum tipis,

"_Se-Sepertinya, aku sukses mengikuti jalan pembicaraan ini."_ Pikirnya.

Midorima kembali meneguk teh yang ada di depannya, begitu pula Kuroko, iapun menyentuh cangkir yang sedari tadi hanya diam di depannya itu. Ia meneguk teh yang beberapa waktu lalu dipesannya. Ah, benar-benar menyegarkan.

"Apakah, mau jalan-jalan sebentar, _nanodayo_?" "Um, boleh saja.."

* * *

Keduanya berjalan bersama di dekat stasiun kereta api. Memang berjalan bersama namun tidak beriringan. Langkah Midorima yang tergolong besar dan cepat, membuat Kuroko tertinggal di belakang.

Aneh, padahal saat berjalan bersama Murasakibara di Orbis Terrarum ketiga saja tak pernah ada kejadian Kuroko tertinggal seperti ini. Tapi kenapa?

Midorima yang menyadari Kuroko tertinggal jauh dibelakang berusaha memperlambat langkahnya. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah agar kedudukannya sama dengan Kuroko. Namun, selang beberapa saat kemudian, jarak mereka kembali terpaut jauh.

Midorimapun mengehntikan langkahnya ketika mendapati Kuroko bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ia berbalik dan menghadap gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang beralun dengan pola yang berantakan.

"A-aku... hh.. hanya sedikit lelah.." Kuroko mengelus-elus dadanya, Midorima hanya diam.

"Ano, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuroko, Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot itu, saking sedikitnya, kacamata itu bahkan tak tampak melorot.

"Saat aku bertanya pada temanku, apa yang disukai orang yang baru pacaran, dia menyuruhku berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar stasiun kereta api,_ nanodayo_."

"Eh? Jadi.. Midorima-kun ini..." "Kuroko..?"

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya, ia menggeleng pada Midorima,

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.." Midorima menghela nafas,

"Kau harus pulang sekarang dan beristirahat, _nanodayo_." "Ayo, aku antar."

* * *

Kuroko duduk termenung di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia berpindah Orbis Terrarum, dan ia harus kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi sekitar.

"Sorcerer-san..." gumam Kuroko. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba, berusaha menemukan ponselnya.

Begitu berhasil diraih, Kuroko membuka kotak masuk pesannya. Di sana ada banyak pesan dari Midorima. Tapi isinya, hanya 'Selamat Malam' atau 'Selamat Pagi'.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula. Tiba-tiba..

**DRET! DRET! DRET!**

* * *

From : Midorima Shintarou  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : None

Besok aku akan latihan basket seharian, kalau ada waktu datanglah ke gedung olahraga –piiiip-,

-Midorima

* * *

**Skip Time**

* * *

Kuroko berdiri di dalam gedung olahraga yang dimaksud Midorima. Ada banyak orang di sana, Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dengan jersey biru menghampirinya.

"Kau datang ya?" Kuroko mengangguk, pemuda itu membawa patung rakun di tangannya,

"Ano, Midorima-kun.. itu.." Kuroko menunjuk patung yang dibawa pemuda itu,

"Ini adalah Lucky Item hari ini, _nanodayo_." Midorima menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Kuroko ber-oh panjang, kemudian Midorima menyodorkan patung itu pada Kuroko.

"Kau bisa menjaganya untukku selama latihan? Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, _nanodayo_." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya, Kuroko mengangguk pelan, dan meraih patung itu. Midorima tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, tolong di jaga baik-baik ya, _nanodayo_." Kuroko mengangguk. Midorima berlari meninggalkan Kuroko menuju rekan satu timnya.

Kuroko duduk manis di bench dengan patung rakun itu di pangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama jalannya latihan. Keringat-keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh para pemain berkilauan di udara. Kuroko beberapa kali terperangah melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut smoke pink mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko. Kuroko buru-buru menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Ano, ada apa?" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan surai baby blue Kuroko.

"Ano..." Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari dari kepala Kuroko. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gadis itu membuka suara,

"Jadi kau pacarnya Midorin yaa~" gadis itu memandangi wajah Kuroko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kuroko mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"_Loh, bukankah dia Momoi-san?"_ batin Kuroko, gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal yaa~" Kuroko meletakkan patung rakun yang ada di pangkuannya di bagian bench yang masih kosong. Kemudian, disodorkannya tangan kanan untuk menerima uluran tangan Momoi.

"Un, Aku Kuroko Tetsura, salam kenal." Momoi langsung menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Kuroko tampak terkejut,

"Yaaa, kamu ini imut sekalii! Sayang kalau harus jadi pacarnya Midorin yang kasar itu!"

Midorima yang baru saja akan melakukan shoot 3 point, membatalkan rencananya ketika mendengar perkataan Momoi. Gadis bersurai smoke pink itu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Midorima.

Kuroko yang kebetulan mendongakkan kepalanya dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

"Ano, jangan seperti itu, Momoi-san." Momoi langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada iris baby blue yang kini tengah mengawasinya.

"Midorima-kun itu, orang yang baik." Midorima nun jauh di sana yang kebetulan mendengar langsung blushing tak jelas. Kise yang tak sengaja juga mendengarnya langsung menggoda teman satu timnya itu.

"Hee, Midorimacchi itu orang baik ssu." Ledek Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Midorima. Dahi pemuda berkacamata itu berkerut seribu, ia mengepal tangannya, siap meluncurkan pukulan pada si surai blonde cempreng itu.

"Ryouta hentikan, latihan dengan benar. Jangan main-main!" perintah Akashi tajam. Kisepun langsung menjauh Midorima dan kembali berlatih. Begitu pula Midorima, iapun kembali fokus pada latihannya.

* * *

Midorima menghela nafas, ia duduk di bench sambil menyeka keringatnya. Kuroko menyodorkan isotonic drink pada Midorima. Langsung saja pemuda penggila _Oha Asa_ itu meneguk minuman itu.

"_Arigatou_, Kuroko." Kuroko mengangguk. Tangan Kuroko beralih pada patung rakun yang Midorima titipkan padanya.

"Ano, ini..." Midorima meraih patung rakun yang ini berada di tangan Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_, sudah menjaganya." Kuroko mengangguk, Midorima mengulurkan tangannya, ia hendak meraih puncak kepala Kuroko. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia memandangi telapak tangannya yang besar itu dengan seksama, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua iris baby blue yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"A-ayo kita pulang, _nanodayo_." Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar tasnya dengan cepat. Kuroko sekonyong-konyong langsung berlari mengikuti Midorima. Tak lupa sebelum pergi Kuroko mewakili sang kekasih untuk berpamitan.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya!" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, ia mempertahankan posisi itu selama 10 detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menyusul Midorima.

* * *

"Kuroko, Kuroko." Riko, manager di Maid no Hitsuju tempat Kuroko bekerja mencolek bahu pegawainya itu. Kurokopun menoleh,

"Apakah kau nanti akan mengenakan yukata?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya,

"Eh?" "Kau akan pergi ke festival kuil bersama Midorima bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku sudah menyiapkan yukatanya di rumah."

"Semoga berjalan lancar ya." Riko menepuk bahu Kuroko sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Hai', Arigatou gozaimasu._"

* * *

Kuroko bersandar pada salah satu tiang yang menopang stasiun itu. Beberapa kali melirik gerbang, berharap Midorima muncul dari sana. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah jam besar yang menempel di dinding stasiun itu.

"Apa waktunya salah ya?" Kuroko mencoba mencocokkan waktu yang dijanjikan di pesan dengan waktu saat ini. Tepat, tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Apa mungkin harinya salah? Tidak, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

DRET! DRET! DRET!

* * *

From : Midorima Shintarou  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : None

Kau pulang kerja jam berapa? Aku kan menjemputmu.  
-Midorima.

* * *

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi, kemudian buru-buru membalas pesan itu,

* * *

From : Kuroko Tetsura  
To : Midorima Shintarou  
Subject : re:None

Aku sudah pulang. Sekarang aku berada di stasiun. Kita akan pergi ke festival kuil bersama bukan?

* * *

Kuroko menekan tombol 'send' pada ponselnya, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya pada tas kecil yang motifnya senada dengan Yukata yang ia kenakan. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk, dari ; Midorima.

"_Sumanai_, aku benar-benar lupa, _nanodayo_." "Eh?"

"Aku akan segera ke sana, _nanodayo_." "Tunggu aku, Kuroko!" Tuut Tuut Tuut.

Kuroko menutup flip ponselnya, ia kembali bersandar pada tiang itu. Memandangi langit biru yang dibanjiri bintang yang berkilauan.

5 menit berlalu, seorang pemuda berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menuju Kuroko. Kacamatanya tampak melorot, kemejanyapun berantakan.

"Su-sumanai... Kuroko.." Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur pola nafasnya yang kini tak beraturan itu. Ia memandangi wajah Kuroko dengan ekspresi sangat menyesal. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun." Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan Midorima bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Midorima berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya keduanya benar-benar berangkat menuju festival.

Di kuil, ada banyak pengunjung. Mulai dari yang sendirian, bersama pasangan, hingga bersama keluarga besar. Seperti sebelumnya, langkah Midorima yang sangat cepat membuat Kuroko kewalahan. Ditambah lagi, kerumunan orang-orang yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Kuroko membuat gadis itu benar-benar kesusahan.

Beberapa kali ia disenggol oleh pengunjung lain, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan hawa keberadaannya yang cukup tipis, membuat orang disekitarnya tak menyadari keberadaan gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

Midorima yang baru menyadari kondisi Kuroko saat ini, menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang gadis.

"Kau bisa memegang tanganku, agar kita tak terpisah, _nanodayo_." Perhatian Kuroko yang awalnya terpusat pada tangan yang terulur itu, kini beralih pada wajah sang pemilik tangan panjang itu.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, _nanodayo_." Wajah Midorima memerah, ia memalingkan pandangannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dan menerima tangan Midorima. Keduanyapun menelusuri festival itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mulai dari makan permen kapas, menangkap ikan mas, membeli topeng, hingga makan manisan apel. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati festival itu. Senyuman tipis tampak menghiasi wajah sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian itu.

* * *

Setelah menelusuri setiap celah yang ada di festival itu, keduanya kini duduk melepas penat di bangku taman yang ada. Kuroko menyodorkan sekaleng green tea pada Midorima. Pemuda itu menerimanya, namun kemudian ia memandangi kaleng itu.

"A-ano, apakah ada yang salah?" Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima.

"Ti-tidak" Midorima berdehem, "Green tea ya? Biasanya kau memberiku Black tea, _nanodayo_." Pemuda itu melirik wajah si gadis yang tampak panik.

"U-um." Kuroko mengangguk ragu-ragu. Midorima menghela nafasnya, berat, dan panjang. Ia meletakkan kaleng minuman itu di bangku yang ia duduki.

"Aku bohong, kau biasanya membelikanku red bean soup. Karena itu memang kesukaanku, _nanodayo_." Kuroko menelan air ludahnya. Gawat, Midorima tampaknya mengetahui bahwa faktanya, Kuroko mengalami amnesia saat ini.

"Kuroko, akhir-akhir ini sikapmu berubah drastis. Kau tidak seperti yang biasanya, _nanodayo_." Midorima mengadah, menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang.

"Menurut penelitianku, ini bukanlah karena kau tidak mencintaiku lagi atau semacamnya, _nanodayo_." Mendadak wajah Midorima memerah ketika mengucapkan kata 'mencintai'.

Ia berdehem, mencoba membuat wajahnya yang memerah kembali normal.

"Tapi, ini karena.. kau kehilangan ingatanmu_, nanodayo_." BINGO!

Tebakan Midorima tepat 100%. Kuroko terperanjat mendengarnya, keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi pelipis hingga wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan menyangkalnya?" Kuroko hanya diam, tangannya gemetar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ku rasa dia akan mengerti, Tetsura." Sesosok boneka dengan gaun era victorian muncul dari balik semak-semak. Gaun merah marun dengan renda berwarna hitam tampak selaras dengan rambut coklatnya.

"Sorcerer-san!?" Boneka itu meloncat menuju pangkuan Kuroko, tempat paling empuk di dunia ini *menurut Sorcerer*.

Midorima mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tampak tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Beberapa kali ia mengelap kacamatanya, memastikan pengelihatannya tak sedang terganggu.

"Tu-tunggu sebenarnya ada apa ini, _nanodayo_!?" Midorima tampak panik, tangannya buru-buru meraih gunting silver yang merupakan Lucky Item hari ini.

"Ya, namaku Sorcerer. Salam kenal." Sorcerer berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"A-ano, Midorima-kun... Sorcerer-san yang akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kuroko menatap wajah Midorima. Merasakan sorot mata yang agak berbeda dari iris baby blue itu, Midorimapun menuruti kata-kata Kuroko dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sorcerer dengan seksama.

* * *

Midorima mengusap-usap dagunya, ia berusaha mencerna penjelasan panjang lebar Sorcerer beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti?" tanya Sorcerer, Kuroko menunggu respon dari Midorima dengan harap-harap cemas. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menghela nafas, ia menatap wajah Kuroko sejenak dan akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Aku mengerti secara garis besar. Intinya kau berpindah-pindah dunia atau Orbis Terrarum untuk menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Benar begitu, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ia bersyukur Midorima akan percaya dan mengerti cerita yang agak tidak masuk akal itu. Midorima bertopang dagu. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Dan ini sudah dunia yang ke-5, benar?" Kuroko lagi-lagi mengangguk. Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Ia memandang Sorcerer yang duduk di pangkuan Kuroko.

Tangan Midorima bergerak perlahan menuju kepala Kuroko. Telapak tangan yang besar itu, mengelus-elus surai baby blue Kuroko lembut. Midorima memandangi kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sports putih.

"Pa-pasti sulit untukmu... merasakan kematian berkali-kali, _nanodayo_.." Kuroko terperangah atas perlakuan Midorima kepadanya. Entah ia senang atau bagaimana.

Midorima berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memandang wajah Kuroko secara langsung. Nafasnya tampak tertahan, wajahnya merah padam saat ini. Mata keduanya kini bertemu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"A-aku berjanji.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan yang namanya kematian lagi, _nanodayo_." Tekad Midorima, walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kemudian bibir mungilnya tampak tersenyum. Begitu pula, boneka yang masih duduk di pangkuan Kuroko.

"Ki-kita pulang sekarang, _nanodayo_?" "Un, ayo."

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, keduanya berpegangan tangan. Midorima menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, seolah ia tak ingin melepas gadis itu. Keduanya menyebrangi jalan melalui zebra-cross.

"Kuroko, besok juga, kita akan bertemu lagikan, _nanodayo_?" Kuroko mengangguk,

"_Hai'_, pasti bertemu lagi." Midorima tersenyum tipis, tampak rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna secara tiba-tiba, Midorima mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti Kuroko. Namun, seorang pejalan kaki yang nekat menyebrang saat itu. Ia berlari, tampak terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol Kuroko dan membuat gadis itu terspisah dari sang Kekasih.

"Kuroko..!" "Midorima-kun...?"

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! **

"Eh?"

"_KUROKO!?" _

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Ya, akhirnya selese juga ini :3 Buat chapter berikut ini saya menyamakan beberapa scene dengan anime Amnesia eps.7, jadi yaa mirip-mirip gitu. /di tendang/

Ok, sudah di pastikan seperti biasa, ini benda ambigu saya harap dapat membuat readers-tachi puas yo. :3

Ok, last, mind to review? Karena saya ga yakin untuk melanjutkan kisah ambigu ini kalau reviewnya sedikit degeso ._. Arigatoouuu~


	7. Est ist das Ende

**Title : **

**Orbis Terrarum [World]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Amnesia © Touko Machida**

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

"Eh?"

Kuroko membuka matanya, ia berada di ruangan serba putih. Ia sudah dapat menebak, dia sudah tau tempat ini. Tempat yang begitu familiar baginya. Ya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko pada awalnya, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu...

"Eh? Tidak ada aroma obat..." Iris baby blue itu bergerak cepat, mengerjap-ngerjap dan memandang sekeliling. Sekali lagi, gadis itu ingin memastikan keberadaannya.

"Ini... di mana?" gumamnya. "Tetsura..." Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Sorcerer-san...?" sesosok gadis dengan paras yang begitu cantik berdiri di sana. Bukan Sorcerer dalam wujud boneka yang biasa Kuroko kenal, namun Sorcerer dalam wujud manusia. Begitu cantik, begitu bersinar, terlalu menyilaukan.

"Sorcerer-san, ini... di mana..?" Sorcerer memeluk Kuroko erat, ia menangis, Kuroko tampak kaget atas perlakuan Sorcerer ini.

"Sorcerer-san...?" "_Es tut mir leid, Es tut mir leid, Es tut mir leid..._"

Pelukan Sorcerer semakin erat, Kuroko semakin kebingungan. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Sorcerer-san..? Ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Ini dimana?" tanya Kuroko bertubi-tubi, Sorcerer mendongak, ia memperhatikan wajah gadis bersurai baby blue dengan seksama.

Kuroko mengusap air mata Sorcerer, Sorcerer menepis tangan Kuroko dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat, Sorcerer terus-terusan meminta maaf, permintaan maaf tanpa akhir.

"Sorcerer-san!?" Sorcerer tersentak, ia melepaskan pelukan itu, termundur beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

Ia duduk gemetar, ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Kuroko menghampirinya,

"Sorcerer-san... Sebenarnya... Ada apa..?" "Sebenarnya..."

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat surai Baby blue dan coklat itu menari-nari di udara,

"Eh?"

Kuroko terbelalak, mendadak air mata berontak dari pelupuknya. Iapun terduduk di depan Sorcerer dan memeluk lutut. Ia berdiam diri sebentar. Sebentar.. hanya diam.. dengan tubuh gemetar..

Oh, untuk seorang gadis yang ekspresinya hanya sekedar tesenyum atau tanpa ekspresi, sampai gemetaran seperti ini, sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi?

"Ini salahku, semua salahku. Seharusnya aku ada untuk menjaga diri mu yang ada di dunia. Tapi, aku malah terseret kemari dan..."

"_Kenapa aku menangis..? Kenapa aku takut..? Aku sudah sering mengalaminya bukan..?"_

Sorcerer mengacak rambutnya, ia tampak sangat frustasi saat ini. Kuroko mengusap air matanya yang keluar begitu mendadak itu. Tangannya meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sorcerer.

"Ceritakan, padaku, semuanya.. jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini."

* * *

Seharusnya, keberadaan Sorcerer bukan hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Kuroko Tetsura. Ia ada juga untuk menjaga Kuroko yang ada di dunia nyata, selama Kuroko yang lain berkelana di Orbis Terrarum.

Ya, saat Kuroko memasuki Orbis Terrarum, kesadarannya di bagi. Sehingga terciptalah 2 Kuroko. Yang satu berkelana di Orbis Terrarum, dan yang lainnya hidup seperti biasa di bumi.

Namun, Kuroko yang berada di bumi jauh lebih rapuh di bandingkan yang ada di Orbis Terrarum. Kenapa? Karena Kuroko yang di Orbis Terrarum akan mengalami kematian berkali-kali. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko yang berada di dunia seharusnya mendapat perlindungan dari Sorcerer.

Namun, karena kesalahan yang belum diketahui, bahkan tak mungkin diketahui, Sorcerer malah terseret ke Orbis Terrarum. Dan hal itu, tak hanya menyebabkan masalah bagi Kuroko yang ada di dunia saja. Namun, Kuroko yang berada di Orbis Terrarumpun sama.

Kehilagan ingatan, kehidupan yang singkat di Orbis Terrarum. Yah, memang, ia ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan nyawa jika pasangannya tak cocok atau sesuai dengannya. Namun, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang terjadi.

Karena Kuroko yang berada di dunia nyata tidak mendapatkan perlindungan dari Sorcerer. Ia mengalami kecelakaan, berada di dalam keadaan kritis, melawan maut. Dan karena hal itu jugalah, Kuroko yang berada di Orbi Terrarum, juga turut mengalami kecelakaan dan kini terperangkap di sini.

Saat ini, Kuroko harus segera di kirim kembali ke dunia. Jika tidak, Kuroko yang di sana, akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawa dan Kuroko yang ada di sini, perlahan akan menghilang.

* * *

"Es tut mir leid, aku benar-benar bodoh..." sesal Sorcerer,

"Jika aku kembali sekarang, aku akan selamat?" Sorcerer mengangguk, namun kepalanya kembali tertunduk,

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, Tetsura.. tubuhmu yang ada di dunia benar-benar lemah, aku tidak yakin jika ini akan berhasil..."

Keheningan melanda keduanya, air mata Sorcerer tiba-tiba kembali jatuh.

"Tetsura... ini akan jadi pertemuan kita..." ujar Sorcerer, "Eh?"

Sorcerer berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko mendongak dan menerima uluran ini. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Tangan Kuroko menggenggam kedua bahu Kuroko erat. Ia tersenyum, di saat yang bersamaan air matanya berjatuhan.

"Es tut mir leid, membuatmu terseret ke dalam masalah seperti ini..." Kuroko menggeleng,

"Aku yang setuju untuk membuat perjanjian.." Sorcerer mengelus sisi wajah Kuroko lembut.

"Sudah saatnya pulang, Tetsura." Kuroko mengangguk, Sorecerer sekali lagi memeluk Kuroko. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya akan selalu mengingat Kuroko. Bahkan setelah ia kehilangan nyawanya nanti. Karena kegagalan yang ia lakukan, ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya agar Kuroko dapat selamat.

Sorcerer memejamkan nafasnya, menarik nafas panjang, dan menghelanya perlahan. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Kuroko. Sorcerer memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Kuroko. Cahaya terang membalut mereka, sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir. Kuroko akan menentukan pilihannya, sebentar lagi.

"_Est ist das Ende, Sayonara."_

* * *

_Wen würden Sie wählen?_

Spade :

"Aku mencintai mu, ssu! Aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu ssu! Kurokcchi!"

Club :

"Kau begitu menyilaukan, Tetsu. Sampai-sampai akupun tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsu."

Heart :

"Kurochin, aku ingin memakanmu, boleh? Eh, kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

Diamond :

"Kau adalah Milikku Tetsura, sampai kapanpun akan jadi milikku."

Joker :

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, _nandayo_. Tapi aku yakin, aku ini me-mencintaimu, _nanodayo_!"

_Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja aku kan memilih..._

* * *

Pemuda itu terbelalak, ia menjatuhkan buku yang ada di pangkuannya, ia buru-buru memanggil dokter dan para perawat.

Ya, gadis yang sudah koma berhari-hari itu akhirnya sadar, akhirnya, akhirnya matanya kembali terbuka. Pemuda itu senang bukan kepalang, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya itu. Langsung saja ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi kedua orang tua gadis itu yang sedang berada di luar kota saat ini.

Pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di mana gadis itu berbaring. Tangannya perlahan mengusap sisi wajah gadis itu, ia tampak tersenyum, kemudian di kecupnya dahi sang gadis.

"Okaerinasai, Kuroko."

"_Un, tadaima, Midorima-kun."_

**The End**

* * *

Jeng~ Jeng~ Lagi-lagi bad ending untuk AkaKuro shipper /di gantung/

Yah, saya ga harus bersiap di hajar sama AkaKuro shipper doang nih -_- Tapi juga oleh para readers yang ga suka sama ending yang ambigu begini. Yah, saja juga kurang suka sih -_- Tapi, gimana ya, yah mau gimana lagi, uda terlanjur di ketik :v

Oke dah, makasih banyak uda mau baca fanfic gaje, ambigu, plus ancur kaya begini.

Last,

Arigatou~ Daisukii~ Jangan gantung saya ya, karena endingnya ga jelas begini ._.v


End file.
